Voiceless
by November Fatale
Summary: What would happen if Elena happened to lose her voice, how would people react; more importantly how would Stefan and Damon react, what would they do? How would Damon take advantage of this situation?
1. Chapter 1: Early In The Morning

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, L.J. Smith does, I am just merely writing up a idea that popped into my head. All of The Vampire Diaries character's belong to her and not me. **_

_**Summary: What would happen if Elena lost her voice, would she be taken advantage of. How would Damon and Stefan react to this, How would everyone else react to this.**_

**Author Comment: This is my first time writing a Vampire Diaries fanfiction I apologize if anyone seems out of character. This is just an idea that came to mind as currently I am feeling unwell and possibly might lose my own voice so I wondered what would happen if out of the many characters I like, how would deal with being sick and possibly losing their own voice. I apologize in advance for any grammatical errors I will or have made, I currently don't have a beta reader so please bare with me! If you can or want to!  
**

**Please Review~  
**

* * *

_Dear diary, today hasn't been very good so far. Probably due to the fact that I feel horrible and weaker than usual, unfortunately it seems that I've been struck by some sort of cold bug. My symptoms I find are quite annoying: hoarse voice, stuffy nose, my throat feels like its on fire and scratchy/sand-papery (especially if I swallow) and I feel quite warm. This cold is also causing me to cough which hurts my throat and is reaching up through my ears and it also is causing me sneeze quite a bit. _

_I really don't like being sick, who does? I don't seem to get sick as much as others do; ever since three years ago, which I am grateful this means my immunity has been building up. You'd think that I really shouldn't worry about myself being sick and possibly losing my voice, but I should be worrying about me handling all things mythological and supernatural in Mystic Falls. _

_Well I'm not worried about that so much right now, I can't seem to focus on it plus I don't have the energy right now to do so. I sometimes get drowsy and have to shake myself out of my spacing out. All I wish for, is to get better…I hope very __**soon**_. _This cold is annoying I want to be rid of it as soon as possible_. _Right now I am feeling drowsy, I think I'll just succumb to my desire to rest. _

_- Elena. _

She closed her journal and placed both the pen and her journal on her night table and walked sluggishly, while sniffling towards the light, she shut it off and walked into her bed, climbed under the covers and wrapped them around herself as she curled into the fetal position and closed her eyes.

As Elena almost drifted off into sleep she felt the weight of the bed give under the weight of another. Elena opened one eye and then opened the other to be met with the grinning face of the blue eyed devious Damon.

Elena sighed and threw an expression that said_ 'What the hell do you want?'_ Seeming unfazed he kept on grinning with a devious glint in his eye. "Damon…" she mumbled in as much energy as she could muster. "Elena…" He replied in the same tone. "What do you want at…" Elena wearily looked at the clock and it read 1:35 AM, she continued "This time so early in the morning." he leaned in closer and his grin grew wider.

"Ouch" he simply said with a mock gesture of clutching his hand to his chest as if she had shot him there. Elena rolled onto her other side and tried her best to ignore him but she felt the weight of the bed give in again and she felt a body pressing against her and an arm lazily thrown across her waist.

Elena sighed and rolled onto the other side so that she was facing Damon and she raised an eyebrow tiredly. He just stared for minutes at a time and after some time she sleepily drawled out words. "Damon, seriously I'm tired and if there's something you want can you please tell me? I'd like to sleep." she asked her voice hoarse and cracking.

He reached out and placed the back of his palm onto her forehead and his expression became unreadable and blank. "You're burning up…" Elena sighed "That's what happens when you get sick." she said in a matter of fact tone. "No…but you're warmer than usual." He just stared intently.

"I just have a cold, Damon and all the regular symptoms of a cold, wanting to sneeze; my nose hurts and is runny and stuffy. Sore throat which feels like sandpaper and fiery, I feel hot and slightly congested, feeling a little weak, coughing, and my voice sounds hoarse and cracking." she ticked off the whole list.

He just stared and simply said "No, Elena…I think you have a fever or a small one; this isn't any ordinary cold...it's a fever." Elena raised an eyebrow and replied "Doesn't having a fever feel much worse?" He closed his eyes and then opened them and replied "No, not necessarily."

"So, what would you like me to do…its really early in the morning." Elena sighed getting annoyed and she was getting grumpy from lack of sleep and lack of energy, it had been a long day.

"You don't have to do anything…You're sick though, are you by yourself?" He asked with a sort of clipped tone.

Elena sighed "Yes, Damon I am home alone, so what? Really Damon I'm very tired what is it that you came here for?" She asked letting her grumpiness seep through into her tone.

He stiffened and iciness seeped into his own tone as his expression became his cool and stoic mask. "Nothing, I came for nothing Elena, I want nothing Elena."

"Damon…can I just go to sleep…that's all I want." she rolled over onto her other side. Elena heard a sigh and shuffling of feet as the bed gave in then a quiet voice.

"Fine, I'll let you sleep…" he said once again with the same clipped tone.

"Have sweet dreams Elena." he said quietly but a little of his previous iciness seeped through as she felt a small breeze and then quietness was all that was left.

As she drifted into sleep with the feeling of regret that she had hurt him after he was being or seeming to be so kind and attentive.

* * *

**Author's Comment: I hoped everyone likes what I have written so far, please review as well~ ^^ **


	2. Chapter 2: Bordem and the Movie

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, L.J. Smith does, I am just merely writing up a idea that popped into my head. All of The Vampire Diaries character's belong to her and not me. **_

_**Summary: What would happen if Elena lost her voice, would she be taken advantage of. How would Damon and Stefan react to this, How would everyone else react to this.**_

**Author Comment: This is my first time writing a Vampire Diaries fanfiction Once again I apologize if anyone seems out of character. I stayed up late writing this, I really love the ideas that have popped up in my head which can result in ending up in this story of course. I also apologize if there is some grammatical errors, I currently don't have a beta reader so please bear with me if you can! I'll try and do my best!**

**Please Review~**

* * *

Elena awoke to the rays of sun streaming through her window and she twitched in response when the sun's rays suddenly shone brightly into her eyes. She looked at her clock and it read 11:50 am and she sighed.

She slowly sat up in her bed groggily, no thoughts going through her mind. Elena slowly stretched up, loosening her stiff muscles and the slight crick in her neck. She slowly got out of bed, made it lazily then, sat on her bed for a minute and then reached over for her table and checked her phone.

She had an unread text message from Jenna, it read:

_**Hope everything's okay, Jeremy says hi!**_

_**We plan to stay in California a little longer.**_

_**Also, be careful by yourself! **_

Elena smiled and texted Jenna back:

_**Everything's okay, just a little sick….I'm feeling better than yesterday.**_

_**Ok, have fun! Tell Jeremy I said hi back (Same with Alaric and Anna!) **_

_**I promise I'll be careful don't worry about me, just have fun!**_

Elena sent the message and got up and noted that she did in fact feel a bit better but she still felt warmer than usual, her throat tickled and didn't hurt as bad as the yesterday. She didn't cough as much they weren't really consistent and her sneeze was gone and she could smell and breathe properly, her nose wasn't runny or stuffy.

Elena bounded downstairs and grabbed a bowl and spoon and then some milk and cereal and fixed herself some breakfast. After she finished her quick breakfast and washed her dishes she headed for the bathroom.

When she reached the bathroom she opened up the cupboard and searched for the cough syrup medicine Jenna bought for them when Jeremy was sick last week.

She poured herself the right amount and took it, her face scrunched up in disgust slightly. It tasted awful and bitter and too sickly sweet. After a couple drinks of water she noted her throat didn't have that tickling feeling, at least she wouldn't have to take the other cold medicine unlike yesterday and other three days; she didn't even have the energy to write in her diary then, for those three days.

She hopped into the shower and turned it on to lukewarm but more hot than cold. After 10 minutes of standing there in bliss she got out and quickly wrapped a towel around herself and then started to brush her hair and brush her teeth.

She walked to her room and dressed in a solid lace turquoise cami with black skinny capris and put on new, black, low heel gladiators that were made of soft leather and had an upper T-strap at the front and back zipper and along the T-strap it was faceted with stones; that looked like Lapis Lazuli stones. Like the Lapis Lazuli stones; the stones used had the same shade of blue and gold flecks in it.

She fixed the necklace Stefan gave her and she put on a Lori Bonn White Magic Carved Medallion Ring necklace which hung below the Vervain necklace given to her from Stefan.

She plucked a hair tie off of her table and put her hair into a half up and half down ponytail. She walked over to her dresser and sprayed on a few sprays of her perfume and then sat on her bed and went through her contacts.

Just as she was about to call Caroline; she texted just in time.

_**Hey, Elena are you free? **_

_**Just wondering if you are able to hang…**_

She answered back:

_**Hey, Caroline I'm free; sure I'm able to hang but where?**_

Her phone buzzed a minute later

_**Well I was thinking we go to the movies first and then go back to the grill.**_

_**Sure, I'll come what time? **_

_**Be there at 6:40 so we can get good seats! Oh and Bonnie, Matt and Tyler are coming too!**_

_**Ok, Caroline I'll see you then. **_

'_**Kay see you then! **_

Elena stretched and placed her phone on her table, she looked at her clock and it read 2:00 and got up and went down to the living room and turned on the T.V. She changed the channel until she found an interesting and familiar movie.

After 10 minutes into the movie her mind drifted away to everything that was happening around her, the people around her, just random thinking.

When she came to the one name in particular she felt and indescribable feeling, she felt warmth and longing and affection but also guilt.

_Damon_

The person who belonged to it, the one with almost crystalline blue eyes, dark tousled hair and well defined features.

The older of the brothers: the arrogant, cocky, smart ass, sometimes hedonistic, self**-**serving psychopath with no redeeming qualities. (Or so she thought up until a while ago)

He has shown at times he is capable of fierce loyalty and affection; he even sometimes doesn't take danger too seriously and possesses a dark sense of humor, as well as very little regard for human life in contrast with his brother.

She realized just deep down he was kind but he didn't show anyone, he was misunderstood sometimes, he just buried lots of things deep inside and he locked all those emotions away inside himself. However he had started to show kindness towards her, feelings towards her.

Just like that night when he had said she thought about him even when she didn't want to that there was something between them she knew it was true at the time when he had said so she thought the opposite but now she thought she did have feelings for him.

But, she couldn't shake off the guilty feelings; she had shoved Damon off after he had been so kind and attentive. Her feelings had been growing stronger and stronger for Damon.

She thought of all the moments he had shown kindness, fierce loyalty, affection and whatever sort of feelings he had for her. Of all the sarcastic, arrogant, cocky, smart ass comments he made.

She was shaken out of thoughts when she heard the phone ring and she got up and got it on the second ring.

"Hello?" She asked slowly.

All she heard was silence on the other line and then she heard the phone click, the signal the person on the other end hung up then nothing but dial tone.

_That was strange…_ she thought to herself. She once again looked at the clock and it read 4:00.

_Had I really been thinking that long?_

Two more hours until she had to leave to meet Bonnie, Caroline, Matt and Tyler at the movie theaters.

She had the urge to drive down to the boarding house, Damon was probably there though… and maybe he wasn't he was probably off feeding or something. She just stayed put and watched the rest of a movie and when it was done she waited for the next one to come on.

* * *

Damon woke up and groaned and looked at the clock, it read 2:00 in the afternoon. He got up and sped down stairs and opened the fridge and reached in for a blood bag and searched for a straw and pierced the bag with it.

He drank out of it while waking into the living room. He sat there sucking on the straw not thinking of anything. When he was done he quickly disposed of it in the kitchen and at vampire speed walked up the stairs and into the bathroom and took a long shower.

He walked slowly out of his room, past Stefan's room and threw a smirk in the room's occupant's direction that was currently just finishing buttoning up his shirt.

When Damon went to his room he got dressed, of course in his all black attire; black button up shirt, black designer jeans and black leather jacket slung over his shoulder and his black mirrored sunglasses in his hand and proceed to leave his room and head downstairs.

Damon passed Stefan and he gave him a grin and sarcastically greeted him "Hello little brother."

Stefan just gave him a blank look and replied "Good _Afternoon _Damon." with a monotonous tone.

Damon pushed further "That's not a proper greeting, it's so unemotional and to your own brother! You'd think you would say it with more _feeling_ and my bad, Good _Afternoon _Stefan."

Stefan shook his head and walked past him and went downstairs, Damon trailed along and slung his leather jacket on the side of the couch and placed his sun glasses in one of the pockets. He walked over to one of the areas that held the alcoholic drinks and fixed himself a glass of bourbon. He lounged on the sofa and sipped at his drink.

He smirked when he saw Stefan passing him. "Where are you going little brother?"

Stefan curtly replied "Why does it matter?"

Damon started to imitate a parental guardian's concerned tone "Because, Stefan I need to make sure you don't go out and get yourself in some sort of trouble, like drinking and driving or any sort of trouble really, as the oldest I have to make sure _you_ stay out of trouble, I'm supposed to look out for you and be responsible." Damon kept a straight face even though he was laughing a little inside and wanted to laugh in Stefan's face right now.

Stefan sighed "Damon, stop trying to be funny and act like the authoritative concerned parent, it doesn't really seem to suit you I'm 162 and I'm not you."

"Ouch…Stefan…just kidding...I think I'm quite funny actually and your right it doesn't suit me, suits you more…I think you're old enough to know by now; way more than old enough." Damon chuckled.

Stefan proceeded to leave but Damon called out "Hey! Is being me so bad? I think I'm pretty awesome, I mean: good looks that girls go crazy over, compelling eyes; literally, handsome dark features, an alluring voice, etcetera, etcetera…I draw girls like moths to flames."

Stefan shook his head "Don't get me started on why being you is bad."

"Ouch! Really no need for all these insults Stefan…now really where are you going?" Damon smirked.

"I'm going hunting actually." Stefan proceeded once again to leave.

Damon grinned and called out as he continued to leave and not stop this time "Have fun, Oh! Say hi to Bambi for me before you eat him and don't endanger too many bunnies while your out, we're trying to keep a low profile here."

Damon laughed to himself as he heard Stefan leave the house and the door close. He necked back the rest of his drink and got up to pour himself another.

He sighed and stopped pouring the drink as it almost began to overflow. He allowed his mind to drift to last night. Elena had a fever last night and she was burning up; more than her usual natural warmth.

Elena pushed him away though, which he admitted a little that it had hurt him and she seemed impatient and too irritated with him, as if she wanted nothing to do with him.

She obviously didn't want his help. Whatever he wasn't going to force it on her especially with her being all stubborn, the fever probably broke and she got better; besides she didn't want his help, that was very clear.

He walked back to the sofa in front of the fireplace and sipped at his drink and then necked a quarter of it back.

* * *

Elena turned off the T.V. walked upstairs and stuck her wallet in her purse, turned to look at the clock and it read 6:25, so she sprayed a little more of the light perfume on and grabbed her phone and key's.

She grabbed her black KRMA jade jacket and locked the door, got into her door and began to drive to the theater.

She switched on the radio; as she drove to, some random station she had been listening to previously.

When she got there it was 6:30 so she switched off the radio and waited for five minutes and then got out and waited for rest of the group to show up. Surely enough ive minutes flew by and they arrived and greeted one another with an added hug.

As the walked up to the booth Bonnie spoke up "So what movie are we seeing?" Tyler interjected "Not a chick flick! How about….something with a little action?"

Caroline spoke up "Not if there's a lot of blood and gore! No Horror films, what about something that has nice romance in it!" The two began bickering.

Elena and Bonnie looked at one another and she shrugged and laughed and Matt did the same.

"Um….I don't think they'll be deciding anytime soon." Elena side commented and then the two laughed.

Matt had a lost in thought look on his face, as did Bonnie and Elena tried to think too of some ideas based on the list of what was playing.

"I got it!" Bonnie and Matt said at the same time and then the three looked at each other while and then burst into laughter and then stopped.

"Matt you go first." Bonnie said. Matt nodded.

"How about The Wolfman or Robinhood?" Tyler stopped bickering with Caroline and said " I like those two choices, I guess there's some romance in one of those movies…possibly." he shrugged.

Bonnie went silent for a minute and Caroline interjected "How about Letter's to Juliet! It looks good and interesting"

Tyler responded "Nah…what about Kick Ass! It seems funny!" They all laughed for a minute it did look funny from the previews.

Bonnie shrugged "Got nothing really, I was thinking even if this sounds a little too childish and it seems to have slightly all the elements everyone wants how about Ironman?" Bonnie shrugged her shoulders and everyone contemplated this.

Elena tried to take a stab at this "Same goes with what Bonnie said but how about Avatar it seems interesting, good graphics, Sci-fi?"

Everyone nodded "Ok, well then let's go buy our tickets." Matt said after a moment.

Tyler grinned "Yea! Let's see this in 3D, it should be interesting!"

Everyone bought their tickets to go see Avatar in 3D. After they got through to the other side they went to the concession stand the guys of course bought each their own large popcorn and Cokes.

The girls bought medium popcorn and medium drinks and they planned to split; with the guys as well, a small bag of Skittles, a smaller bag of sour Skittles, a small packet of Fuzzy Peaches and a regular sized Caramilk chocolate bar.

After the movie they talked about how the little details, their own comments on certain scenes.

"That was so stupid of him! He almost killed himself!" Tyler exclaimed

Matt shook his head "I know!"

Caroline cut in. "It was to save the people he loved though."

Tyler shook his head "Yea, but those guys were still arrogant asses!"

Matt shrugged "Oh well, those graphics were amazing; loved the movie!"

Tyler nodded in agreement so did everyone else. Elena spoke up "The graphics were pretty good and refreshing, so was the plot line" she said with a smile her voice started to crack again.

"Yea…Whoa Elena your voice sounds hoarse and it's cracking…are you okay?" Tyler had a shocked expression on his face.

Caroline rolled her eyes "You just noticed it now?" Tyler nodded.

Elena sighed "Yea…I've been kinda under the weather…sick… I think I might lose my voice soon."

Matt smiled "Hope you get better then…that sucks though."

Tyler nodded "Man I hate being sick, oh well what can you do." he shrugged.

"'Kay so are we gonna meet back at the grill?" Bonnie asked with a small smile.

Caroline nodded with a cheery smile "Yea, see you guys soon" Everyone nodded and got into the car's the came in. Which was Caroline in Matt's car, Bonnie in Tyler's car and Elena in her own car.

She started her car and switched the radio on again to fill the silence and headed to the grill which didn't take long. She shut everything off and got out of the car and locked the doors.

She walked in to see Bonnie and Tyler; she walked over to them waiting for Caroline and Matt who arrived seconds after.

They walked to a booth and ordered their meals and drinks and chatted to each other.

* * *

Damon sat at the bar and ordered another round of scotch, not even drunk yet. His hunger was slightly becoming noticeable but he could repress it; it was pretty weak.

He perked up when he heard familiar laughter, the laugh that belonged to one Elena Gilbert and her friends.

He smiled to himself and sipped at his scotch quietly as he turned to look around and successfully spotted the group. She seemed better, as he predicted but her voice was off still similar last night.

He turned around as John Gilbert himself sat down beside him and ordered a drink for himself.

"Surprise, surprise I didn't know that John Gilbert himself drank! So what did you order something probably filled with Vervain right? Scared I'll compel you or snack on you?" He smirked and Gilbert turned to look at him with his own smirk which Damon would really love to wipe of his damned face.

"I do, not that it's none of your business I didn't and I really don't need to consume things with Vervain Damon, you'd think I carry it on me; not that I'd tell you where." he replied tone arrogant.

"Ohhhh…touchy are we? Just a question." Damon smirked

John smirked back "Curiosity killed the cat Damon."

"Who's the cat, you or me? Aren't you the one who'll come back to life?" he raised an eyebrow with a smirk and glanced at his ring and then back at him.

John smirked and brushed him off like he was just an annoying child "Well you got your answer, Now I have important business to attend to." John retrieved his drink and walked away.

Damon smirked and necked the rest of what was in the glass.

* * *

Elena said goodbye to Matt, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler and got in her car and drove home. When she got home she changed into her pyjamas which consisted of A Simple midnight blue camisole and matching midnight blue shorts.

She reached for her diary and pen and began to write.

_Dear Diary, nothing unusual happened today, it was pretty quiet. _

_I've also begun to feel better but my voice is still off and pretty bad _

_I'll probably lose my voice quite soon. _

_At least I can breathe properly now and don't cough as much as before (I took some cough medicine so that's what's probably helping as well)_

_I had a good day, I hung out with Bonnie, Tyler, Caroline and Matt it was fun we went to the theaters and saw Avatar in 3D – which was really good, amazing graphics, interesting plot line – Then we went to the Grill for dinner and just chatted. _

_I haven't seen Damon for a whole day, usually he shows up randomly or something like that but he's been quiet. Should I be worried or relieved? _

_I really hope I didn't hurt him really bad and I shouldn't have been so grouchy, it was rude and mean and snarky but I was so sick and irritable I just wanted sleep. _

_Oh, well I have to wait until later to confront him about this situation right now I need sleep._

_- Elena._

She sighed and put her pen and diary away and noted it was 12:00

_Time to sleep now, hope I don't feel worse tomorrow; although I didn't drink a lot which is good._

She curled up and snuggled into the pillow and blankets and closed her eyes, sleep took hold of her quite quickly.

* * *

**Author Note: Hope everyone liked this chapter! Thank you for those who reviewed and story subscribed! I planned for Elena not to lose her voice so soon, she will soon though and then who knows what Damon will do? Or what will happen. ^^  
**

**Don't Forget to Review! Thanks for reading~  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Breakfast

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, L.J. Smith does, I am just merely writing up a idea that popped into my head. All of The Vampire Diaries character's belong to her and not me. **_

_**Summary: What would happen if Elena lost her voice, would she be taken advantage of. How would Damon and Stefan react to this, How would everyone else react to this.**_

**Author Comment: This is my first time writing a Vampire Diaries fanfiction, once again I apologize if anyone seems out of character. No Beta Reader yet either!  
**

** Also the music that inspired the first part and helped me write it (It may match it while being read) is Bloodstream by Stateless then after My December by Linkin Park when she awakes half asleep, half awake. Then Enjoy the Silence by Depeche Mode (it only inspired and helped a little) and finally Sort Of by Silversun Pickups.  
**

**Enjoy~ (Please Review!)  
**

* * *

Damon found himself somehow in this room; _Elena Gilbert's _room. He was staring at her sleeping form. Her eye lids covered the twin pools of warm brown eyes, peacefully, her lashes upon her cheek were like dark crescent shadows. She looked serene, calm, and peaceful despite the things she had to go through.

He walked over to her sleeping form and brushed the strands of hair that were threatening to cascade over her eyes. He leaned in more and gently ran his hand across the side of her face, as he did the night after his brother's first big football game.

He walked closer and closer towards her slumbering form; her hair, chocolate brown tresses splayed out slightly onto the pillow and he continued on with trailing his finger down across her soft creamy skin.

After a few minutes of this affectionate gesture, he walked towards the chair underneath the white shelf that, held pictures and whatever else; which was beside the mirror. He discarded his shoes beside the chair, he discarded his jacket and gently draped it upon the chair.

He padded softly around Elena's other side and stealthily climbed under the covers. He smiled to himself; a mix of a smirk and a genuine smile of being content. He moved closer towards Elena and pressed himself gently against her warm sleeping body. Damon haphazardly threw an arm across her waist and took in her sweet scent.

He felt his eyes growing heavier and he succumbed to sleep himself, Elena's heart beating a regular, peaceful and soothing rate; helped lull him into slumber's grasp even more.

* * *

Elena felt warm which wasn't necessarily a bad thing; it was a good kind of warmth, it was soothing. She opened one eye slowly and looked at the clock, the numbers illuminated in the dark read: 4:30 in the morning.

She sighed softly and closed her eyes whilst she turned around slowly onto the other side. She wasn't really half aware of anything and didn't care at all about anything right now she was too sleepy and contently warm.

Elena leaned more into the warmth and smiled sleepily and placed her head onto something warm, comforting which had a comforting smell it's self.

She fell asleep smiling to nothing in particular, or at least that's what her mind told her.

* * *

Elena woke slowly and without opening to her eyes. She sighed happily; she was warm all over and smiled at the brief memory of what occurred when she awoke early in the morning, only to fall asleep on and to something warm and comforting. It held a nice warmth that kept her calm and feeling secure.

She felt something shift and she slowly opened her eyes and was met with sight of a piece of black material. _Black material? _She noticed her hand was placed onto the black material lazily and she noticed the soft feel of it.

_Wait, what does the black material belong to?_

She looked into the face of a sleeping peaceful Damon. Her eyes widened slightly.

_What is he doing here? _She realized as she noticed he was under the covers, lightly pressing against her. She swiftly checked if she was wearing pyjamas or if any article of clothing was missing and sighed in relief when she found that none were missing at all.

Elena glanced at Damon's face taking in his calm and peaceful expression. His hair was tousled slightly more than usual. She smiled but the thought _why was he here?_ popped into her mind.

_He's so warm…and he looks so peaceful and calm when he's asleep. There are no devious expressions or whatever on his face. _She thought and smiled.

She quietly, not wanting to rouse him from his sleep shifted and then glanced at his face to see he was still sleeping. Still content at the warmth that wrapped around her like a blanket, Elena snuggled into her pillows more with her eyes open and turned her face as to face Damon's own sleeping face.

When she was about to close her eyes again and sneak in a little more minutes or an hour or so of sleep, she saw his blue, crystal and cerulean eyes snap open. As he seemed to focus, wake up and take in the sight of her; a smirk appeared on his face.

"Good Morning Elena." He used his usual cocky tone.

She rolled her eyes a little, now noticing that his arm was still thrown across her waist; she unlatched Damon's arm from her waist and got out of the covers, out of the bed and sat on the covers.

"Aw, No Good Morning, that really hurts." He said imitating a wounded person once again.

He laughed after a moment and stayed quiet. She stood up and started fixing her side of the covers and when she was done, she crossed her arms and gave Damon a look.

"What's with the look, that's not a nice way to treat your guests Elena and I must say I am a special guest." He grinned.

She went to say "Damon, what are you doing here?" or something else that was witty.

However when she went to speak, nothing but air came out. Basically she was mouthing words over here. _What the hell! Don't tell me it happened already! I've lost my voice! _

She heard a laugh and Damon say "Cat got your tongue?" she just stared and touched the hollow base of her throat.

Damon tilted his head to the side slightly with the smirk still on his face and said. "Are we playing charades? Because you know I'll win. Or are you testing my ability to hear, or something?"

She shook her head. She got an idea from what he said and began to make actions to convey to him what was wrong.

She pointed to her eye, then her throat and then she made a searching action as if she had lost something.

"So we are playing Charades." He stated with a smirk still on his face.

She repeated the actions and all she got from Damon was a confused expression. After a minute he sounding a little concerned said "What's wrong Elena?"

She pointed to her throat and he suddenly was in front of her and said "Your throat hurts? Does it hurt so bad you don't want to talk?"

She shook her head, annoyed she searched for a loose sheet of paper and pen. When she found both she wrote quickly and slightly messily and then thrusted out the paper towards Damon.

He grabbed it and began to read and then one of his eyebrows rose. "You lost your voice?" she nodded frantically with a happy look on her face.

He grinned at her and suddenly she got afraid, not because she thought he would feed on her or kill her or something like any of the two. No, she was afraid of what plans, devious plans were stirring up in that mind of his.

She swallowed as the grin faded and he gave her a sly smirk. She put out her hands and backed up slowly and shook her head. She quickly searched for a notebook or booklet with lined paper and she found the pad of paper she needed. She wrote something down and quickly handed him the paper and then backed up.

He smirked at her and looked at the piece of paper he was holding. A minute ticked by and she saw the smirk still on his face but with an eye brow raised.

"Damon no funny stuff…I mean it." he read this aloud and then laughed to himself.

"Aw…don't be a kill joy; you might like some of my plans or games." He walked closer towards her.

Elena began to write quickly, just in case Damon decided to walk closer while she was writing. She ripped it off and shoved it in his direction again; he grabbed it silently with an amused expression.

"Damon, right now…or really anytime at this point, do I want to know what these plans or 'games' (if you want to call them that) are." He read aloud once again and shook his head slightly, laughing a little with the smirk on his face.

Damon neared closer and Elena backed up almost hitting things.

"We'll see, Elena you might just change your mind later" He flashed a devious little grin with a devilish twinkle in his cerulean crystalline eyes. Damon sent that flirty eye gesture Elena's way and laughed while looking her up and down.

She wrote something else and handed it Damon as he was a step away. He grabbed it still amused.

"Damon, can you please move a little? I'd like to go shower" He grinned as he said these words.

"Fine, I'll just come with…you don't mind do you?" After a minute of her giving him a dirty look he just flashed a smile at her again.

"Good, let's go" He winked and she glared at him. She wrote something else and mouthed 'No way Damon' and gave him the paper.

"No way Damon! You're not joining me; you can use the shower after me if you want though." He sighed as he read these words and mockingly gave her a 'I'm hurt' expression.

He grinned though as he spoke. "Fine, kill my fun; you'd have loved me being in there with you" She rolled her eyes at this cocky remark. He winked again as he discarded the sheets of paper he had in his hands. He laid down on her bed lacing his fingers behind his head. She put her pad of paper and pen on the table.

She grabbed articles of clothing and stealthily tried to grab undergarments so she could avoid cocky or flirty remarks; she felt his eyes on her though. As soon as she got everything she'd need she dashed into the bathroom and locked it.

She entered the shower and turned the knob to the hot setting but she turned the cold on as well and began applying shampoo and massaging it into her hair and scalp. She washed out the shampoo and washed her herself with her soap and exited five minutes after.

She dried her hair and got rid of the excess water on both her hair and body with the towel. She began to brush her still damp hair with the intention of letting it air dry that way.

When she was finished she dressed her self in a light blue white dotted, lace camisole and dark black and comfortable, jean capris. She was simple today.

She exited the bathroom and padded with bare feet into her room only to see any sign of Damon not visible in the room. She began to look around and called out his name momentarily forgetting that she lost her voice and frowned when she remembered. _Damon, where did you go?_ _Wait, what is that smell; smells like something's cooking…?_

She got her answer when a cocky voice came from the door. "Did you miss me?" She swiveled around and crossed her arms and went to speak but then shut her mouth and walked over the table, grabbed the pad of paper and pen and wrote something.

She ripped it and gave it to him. She grabbed thin ankle socks, put them on and walked to her closet and picked out flat heeled, black boots which embellished with silver studs. These were the one she wore when she went to Stefan's first football game and then gave her the Vervain necklace. At the thought of the necklace she adjusted the Vervain necklace.

"You're not funny, where did you go…what is that smell; it smells as if someone's been cooking." He read aloud and she turned around to face him.

"One I am funny, two no where I went to the boarding house to change and shower since you wouldn't let me shower with you" she raised her eyebrow at him and he sent her a smirk.

She noted he had showered; his own hair looked slightly damp and a bit curly in some parts. He was wearing the black t-shirt or sweater he had been wearing the day he told her he had to meet 'the teacher' and left her alone with Stefan, it was paired off with his black jeans and shoes.

"Three I'll show you myself" He held out his arm towards her and she took it still holding onto the pen and papers.

He walked down the stairs and brought her into the kitchen. She walked in to see the kitchen table with cereal boxes and two plates that held each a fork and knife and bacon, eggs, bagels and glasses of orange juice. There was an empty bowl beside one of the plate with a spoon.

"I didn't know what you'd want to eat so I made a moderate amount of various food." She just stared. She wrote something and gave it to him and he read "Thank you" a look crossed his face but she didn't have time to decipher what kind of expression it had been.

He simply nodded blankly and said "Your welcome" she heard an unknown emotion in his tone.

They each took spots at the table beside one another and ate in silence, it was a comfortable silence and not an awkward one; they didn't need to fill in the silence with meaningless, random words and bits of conversation. They just sat there eating and enjoying each other's company.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hoped you liked the chapter and that it wasn't cheesy or corny. (or that it hasn't been for any previous chapters.) Damon's already started scheming, he seems quite amused at her losing her voice but concerned as well. We shall see what Damon's scheme's will be.**

**Until the next chapter. Please Review! ^^ Thank you for those who story/subscribed and favorited and reviewed once again. Thank you for everyone who's reading as well.  
**


	4. Chapter 4: The Boarding House

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, L.J. Smith does, I am just merely writing up a idea that popped into my head. All of The Vampire Diaries character's belong to her and not me. **_

_**Summary: What would happen if Elena lost her voice, would she be taken advantage of. How would Damon and Stefan react to this, How would everyone else react to this.**_

**Author Comment: This is my first time writing a Vampire Diaries fanfiction Once again I apologize if anyone seems out of character. No Beta Reader yet either! Also I won't be writing and publishing as quickly as I would if I was free but I will be once I have more free time as soon as Exams are done or really more so school. So I'm not sure how fast I will be updating or making any sort of progress really.**

**No song in particular helped inspire this chapter. **

**Enjoy~ (Please Review!)**

**

* * *

**Elena was really enjoying Damon's company despite his usual round of cockiness and flirty comments.

She plopped onto the couch and spread out her legs; Damon lifted up both legs and sat down placing her legs on his lap.

"So what should we do know?" Damon looked at her with his usual flirty grinning expression.

She grabbed her pad of paper and pen and wrote and ripped it off.

"Nothing…I'm going to go out to get something quickly then return home." He read aloud and replied.

"Aw…so soon? I wanted to play some games with you" She shook her head and began writing and handed him the paper again.

"Yes, again I don't want to play _your_ kind of games; especially if they involve what I think they do." Damon sighed. A smirk formed on his face.

"Fine, you win again, for now." He got up and Elena stood up as well walking with him to the door.

"I'll see you later then, Elena" Damon winked and Elena shook her head as he stepped out and she closed the door.

She smiled and looked at the paper, discarded the used paper and quickly went up stairs to place her pen in her room.

Elena grabbed her keys and purse and left the house. She climbed into her car and started it up slowly.

Just as she was going to back out she got a text. She retrieved her phone from her purse.

_It's from…Jenna._

The text read:

_**Hey it's me again; I hope your okay.**_

_**Are you feeling any better? **_

_**I just wanted to check in on you.**_

Elena texted back quickly.

_**Hey, don't worry I'm okay.**_

_**I'm actually better, I think I had a fever but it broke.**_

_**I lost my voice though. **_

_**How's the trip going? **_

_**Say Hi to everyone for me. **_

Her phone buzzed again.

_**That's good.**_

_**Oh, that's terrible! I hope your handling that okay.**_

_**The trips going good, we will be back in six days.**_

_**They say hi back. **_

_**We miss you! **_

Elena quickly responded again.

_**Yes, I'm handling it well.**_

_**Okay well I will see you then.**_

_**I miss you guys too. **_

Elena put her phone back in her purse and backed out of the driveway and headed down the road.

She saw a supply store and decided to stop there to see if she could find an alternative way of conveying what she wanted to say to others.

When she walked in first she didn't really spot anything but soon when she entered the fifth isle she spotted stationery and other things to write on.

Her eyes sweeped everywhere to the shelves and the racks. Finally she spotted the perfect alternative.

She reached for it, a portable sized whiteboard that she could carry around with her. It came with magnetic markers that attached it self to the holders it had on its side. Below the markers was an eraser also in its own tray that kept it securely in place.

_Perfect, now I don't have to waste paper and pens. _

She walked to the counter and payed for it and then left the store merrily.

_Now what, it's very slow and calm today. I'll just go back to the house and watch T.V. or something; I haven't done that in awhile. _

She drove back to the house and as soon as she was inside she peeled off the price tag sticker and threw it out. She then plopped onto the couch and turned the T.V. on.

She flicked through channels until she saw something of slight interest on. Elena really wasn't paying attention to the T.V. she was more tuned into her doodling.

When she stopped she checked the time and it read 6:55 pm. The day passed by her eyes so quickly!

Elena decided that she wanted to go to the boarding house for some unknown reason.

She followed her desire and shut off the T.V. again and left the house, locking the door behind her.

Elena drove to the boarding house, got out of her car bringing her purse with her, putting her keys inside.

She slowly walked up the steps and when she was a step away from the door she hesitated in taking that last step and knocking.

Elena let out a deep breath and once again as her fist was raised, ready to knock she hesitated again.

_What am I doing? Why am I here? I mean what if he's busy or not here? _

_What if he's with someone else, feeding or… _

_I should have called. _

_**Just do it! You won't know anything unless you knock. **_A voice inside of her told her.

_Here I go._ She swallowed and knocked twice.

She stood there for a minute in silence. _No one's there. Oh well._

She turned around and began heading down the steps when she heard the door open and a voice.

"Elena?" Elena turned around at the sound of her name and saw Stefan standing there looking a little confused.

She tried speaking but cursed when she remembered she couldn't talk. She put up one finger in a gesture that said one moment. She dug in her bag and grabbed the white board and wrote something.

She walked towards Stefan and held it up and he raised an eyebrow, eyes scanning the words.

Stefan was confused when she began digging in her bag and then pulled out a portable sized whiteboard and began writing.

However when he saw the words he was even more confused.

_**Can't speak. **_

Was all it said.

_Did her throat hurt? _

He saw her write and held it up below the previous answer was a question.

_**Can I come inside? **_

He stepped aside to make room for her to enter and answered her. "Of course, come inside." he smiled at her.

She stepped inside and he walked to the den and lit the fire. She plopped down onto the couch and he took a seat beside her.

She erased her previous words and wrote something else. She held it up.

_**Thanks, for letting me come in.**_ Stefan shook his head.

"Your welcome, it's not a problem." He smiled at her again and just as he was about to say something he heard footsteps and the door open and close.

He stayed frozen and then heard footsteps again then silence.

Elena cocked her head to the side slightly and had a confused expression on her face. He shook his head and shrugged.

Elena started a casual conversation with him.

_**How are things? **_

"Things are good, the same especially with Damon around." She nodded and wrote again.

_**That's good, but I meant how you are…since… the incident…?**_

She meant the blood drinking incident. It was a sort of sensitive and awkward subject. He smiled slightly and answered her.

"Oh that…everything's good; I've started to drink animal blood again. I'm better than before, though occasionally I have moments of temptation but they are becoming easier and easier to control." She smiled.

She erased and wrote something again and held it up.

_**That's good, Stefan you know if you need someone to talk to, someone to help or anything like that I'm here…even if we aren't still together. I may be human…but I can try. **_

Stefan sighed and then after a moment smiled a little. "Thank you, really." She nodded at his gratitude.

"Elena, are you thirsty…would you like something to drink?" He asked being polite.

She smiled and nodded mouthing a _Thank you_. She wrote something down and held it up again.

_**Just water please, thank you Stefan.**_

He nodded and walked to the kitchen.

Elena thought over the conversation she just had with Stefan.

She was happy he was better and it was a little awkward when she mentioned that they weren't a couple anymore, however it was the truth they weren't.

They hadn't been a couple for awhile, however she did still have feelings for him but they weren't the same.

She had been tired with dealing with his lies of him having everything under control and she was tired in general.

She still was friends with him though.

She found herself having feelings for his brother though. She accepted the fact she had them too, especially after the dance between them at the Miss Mystic pageant.

Ever since then she found that they were growing stronger.

Before she had more of a physical attraction towards Damon.

Ever since those events and slowly even before with the incident with Stefan she found that she was more genuinely attracted to him more than the physical attraction she had felt for him.

She didn't just like him because of his looks. Her attraction for him was balanced.

She slightly suspected he knew but she denied it around him and tried to play the just friends card as much she could.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard footsteps.

* * *

Stefan returned to see Elena lost in thought, he wondered what she was thinking about.

He sat beside her and smiled "Here you go" She smiled back and mouthed another thank you.

Stefan noted that Elena's expression changed she seemed lost in thought again.

Again he heard footsteps and they got louder and louder each time. They were getting closer and closer he noted.

His expression blanked as soon as it dawned on him he knew who it was.

He sighed as he turned to look at his brother who smirked at him.

"Hello brother..." he drawled lazily.

* * *

Elena turned and was met with Damon who had clearly just came out of the shower and just gotten dressed.

His hair was wet and disheveled, hair dripping a little and slightly curly.

His button up shirt still unbuttoned and chest bare and glistening slightly.

He turned towards her, his smirk growing. "Hellooo Elena" he drawled out lazily. His voice was husky and velvety. He gave her his flirty eye gesture and then winked, a smirk on his face.

* * *

_**Authors Note: **_**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! I apologize if the beginning is dry (or any part really.) I was sleepy at the time. (of that portion of writing.) **

**So that was a nice ending wasn't it? Damon's little entrance at the end. **

**Until the next chapter. Please Review! ^^ Once again, thank you for those who story/subscribed and favorited and reviewed once again. Thank you for everyone who's reading as well!**


	5. Chapter 5: Truth or Dare

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, L.J. Smith does, I am just merely writing up a idea that popped into my head. All of The Vampire Diaries character's belong to her and not me. **_

_**Summary: What would happen if Elena lost her voice, would she be taken advantage of. How would Damon and Stefan react to this, How would everyone else react to this.**_

**Author Comment: This is my first time writing a Vampire Diaries fanfiction Once again I apologize if anyone seems out of character. No Beta Reader yet either!**

**Now on to the new chapter after much waiting, it's finally here! Enjoy~**

**

* * *

**Elena would have been speechless whether or not if she had lost her voice.

Damon knew or had an inkling of what he looked like right now and he was enjoying every moment of it. He knew exactly what he was doing; he probably planned for this to happen.

Elena heard Stefan's voice question Damon's actions. "What…do you think you are doing?" he sounded irritated even possibly slightly jealous.

"Nothing at all…dear brother" He added sarcasm into the cockiness of his tone.

Stefan just shook his head, Damon just smirked.

He sauntered over towards her. Damon plopped down onto the side of the couch Stefan wasn't occupying.

"So, dear Elena what brings you here to this lovely abode?" Of course he knew she couldn't answer him but he kept on with it.

He leaned slightly towards her, turning his head as if she was whispering him her answer.

"Hmm…really?" Elena frowned at this act.

He returned back to his previous position except he placed his hand on the back of the couch and curled his arm around Elena; his hand dangling in mid air.

He turned to Stefan with a smirk and she swore she saw a glimmer of devilishness begin to appear in his eye.

"Dear Stefan, it seems she is speechless at the sight of my irresistibleness, my mere presence is turning her on." Elena turned towards Damon and sent him a glare.

He seemed unfazed and she scribbled angrily on the whiteboard and held it up.

_**I am not and that last part is not true Damon! **_

Damon sighed. "Fine…be a kill joy; you can join the troop with Stefan." Elena glared more and wrote something else.

_**I am not a kill joy Damon!**_

Stefan laughed at this and added his two cents worth. "She's right Damon…and it's just…you're really not funny."

"Hey! You are so wrong about that one. " Damon sneered.

"I'm a hell lot plenty of funny." he continued then he turned to Elena.

"Isn't that right Elena?" He smirked while she still continued to glare at him.

"Yep, see even, Elena agrees!" Stefan sighed.

"Damon…I'd really love to fight with you all day but unfortunately I have to go hunt." He dryly said sarcasm evident in his tone.

"Have fun; give my regards to the bunnies and the squirrels!" Damon's smirk grew as Stefan stood and shot him a dirty look and then shook his head.

Elena saw Stefan disappear and then it was silent.

"So, dear Elena…What brings you here?" She shook her head and wrote.

_**Nothing Damon, nothing really in particular.**_

"Really? I think you're just bored..." Elena just shrugged at this.

"So then what…can I do for…_you."_ Elena noted that Damon was leaning closer to her, she could see the mischievous twinkle in his eye and the smirk on his face grew.

Elena swallowed and shook her head slightly. "I know…I can kill your boredom real easy"

He grinned and he neared closer, trailing his fingers down her face.

Just before he got near enough for there to be a small gap that prevented their lips from touching, Elena placed her hands on his shoulders and pushed.

He moved back instantly even though he could have stayed there, especially with his kind of strength.

She saw him pout slightly and she almost laughed but she tried hard to keep her face serious.

She wrote again.

_**Don't do that! **_

"Aww…but you know you really wanted me to…" he replied in a sing song tone, smirking and he winked.

She shook her head and stood up.

Elena felt a hand grab her arm keeping her in place. "Hey! Where do you think your going Missy?"

She turned to look back at Damon and then glanced at her arm where his hand was, he instantly let it go. She wrote her answer and showed it to him.

_**No where….**_

He grinned. "Good, because we're going to play a game Elena"

Her eyes widened at this and she shook her head and wrote her reply.

_**NO WAY! **_

Damon shook his head and got up and grabbed her arm and led her upstairs.

Elena tried resisting but eventually gave up when she realized she wasn't getting anywhere.

She knew where he was taking her, she just hopped his little game didn't involve anything…he did with other girls.

As soon as she entered his room he closed his door and led her to the bed and he sat down in the middle.

He patted beside him with that little grin on his face, her eyes narrowed and she stood firmly planted in front of the spot he was patting; a distance away.

He rolled his eyes, reaching towards her and grabbed her hand, tugging her to him.

"Aw c'mon Elena, would you rather sit on my lap?" She shook her head and sat beside him quickly.

"There we go, don't worry Elena I don't _bite hard_…well not with it being you I'll make sure I don't bite too hard." He laughed at his own joke and Elena shook her head.

She wrote some else down and held it up.

Damon grinned as he read her words.

_**Don't even think of biting at all Damon. **_

He just grinned at her and held out a hand as if to take something. "Let me take your bag for you."

She handed her bag over him and instantly with his vampire speed he put it away.

Well she assumed that, because he stayed in the same position except his hands were empty and resting on the bed sheets.

"So…"he began.

He continued with a devilish grin on his face. "Let's play the game…"

Elena sighed and wrote her question.

_**What game….Damon?**_

"Truth or dare." Elena raised an eyebrow at this.

_**Truth or Dare? Really Damon? That's the big wonderful game?**_

_**You made It sound all…. As if we were going to play something naughty. **_

"Would you rather we…play something naughty?" Damon winked at her and leaned in. She thought he was going to do something however she wasn't prepared for what he did next.

She felt his lips hover over the skin of her collarbone, she felt warm breath landed on her skin and she fought the urge to shiver. He placed his lips on the skin of her collarbone and trailed up to the middle of her throat.

He switched his lips with his nose and trailed up the side of her face only stopping when he got to her ear.

He whispered in her ear, his warm breath tickling her ear slightly. "I have lots of ideas for that; I can bet you'd enjoy yourself." She placed her hands on his shoulder blades and pushed away, this time he didn't budge, however when she didn't stop he leaned back.

Damon grinned "Anyways I was trying to get you all excited for it, plus I'm trying to ease you into the other games I have in store." Damon winked again and Elena just shook her head.

_**Get me excited? That hardly was the effect you instilled in me.**_

_**Ease me in! Damon I am not going to play any of the rest of the games, after this one we're done. **_

He grinned at her and leaned towards her. "We'll see about that…"

Elena leaned away and he just leaned closer. She swallowed, she wanted to lean in so much and close the distance but she was fighting the urge.

She saw something in his eyes as he gazed into hers. She saw tiny spark in his eyes. Her lips parted as if she was going to speak but she swiftly sealed her lips together.

His words were like mumbles but she understood them perfectly. "Yes…Elena?" he said huskily as if she had said something.

He reached for her face and she swallowed.

Her heart was racing; she could feel it pounding against her chest from the inside.

She put out her hands, trying to convey him to stop again.

He leaned away and sighed. His expression fell for what seemed like a second and then he plastered on his usual grin.

"So now that game of Truth or Dare, shall I go first or should you?"

She recovered from the previous event and swallowed and wrote down her answer.

_**It doesn't matter Damon.**_

"Alright, I'll go first then." He paused and his eyes seemed unfocused as he went into thought and then instantly focused.

"Elena…"he paused as he grin grew.

"Truth or dare?" Damon asked.

_Which could have the worst possible outcome? _

_Knowing him if I pick truth he'll ask something…way too personal. _

_However if I pick Dare…he'll probably dare me to kiss him or something even more extreme. _

_C'mon…breathe Elena. _

Elena decided she could get burned no matter her choice.

_**Truth.**_

"Elena…" His head cocked to the side.

He continued. "What do you think of me, now and back in beginning of things?"

_Shoot…_

She began writing, erasing, writing again and swallowing with every word she wrote. She showed him her response.

As he read she looked down to her hands which were fidgeting.

_**Damon, when I first met you….I thought you were arrogant, cocky, sarcastic, cold etc and when I found what you were….I really did think you were a psychopath with no redeeming qualities. **_

"But now?" he asked genuine curiosity showing in his eyes.

_**Now I'm not so sure. **_

"What part?" He asked again.

_**About you being entirely cold a psychopath with no redeeming qualities, self serving…things like that all the negative things. You have this wall up to protect yourself from hurt…so you use sarcasm as sort of a self defence mechanism…well not always. There's so much you hide from other people…but I've seen some parts of you that show you care…despite the cold vampire act you put on some of the time…you have feelings. You use the unfeeling vampire switch to mask all your hurt and block it out as well. You care.**_

Elena saw Damon's eyes widen slightly for a second then his gaze was back to normal, she thought she had seen something strange an emotion she couldn't fit words to.

"What if you're wrong…Elena…I've killed innocent people and used them for my own personal buffet or to fulfill my own desires. Doesn't that make me a monster?" Elena shook her head at this.

_**No, not necessarily Damon…you aren't a monster…a monster would feel no remorse…a monster wouldn't need a switch…well usually in your case…you aren't a monster you've also done good to prove to me that you aren't. Damon…for awhile didn't you think you were doing all of these deeds for….her?**_

She didn't write her name in fear it would tear an open wound.

Damon didn't comment on the previous statements however he did on the last. "I actually did, most of them for Katherine, its all right to say her name by the way…I don't care about her…after what she did she never did so why should I?" He smiled at her.

Elena heard Damon groan in annoyance. "Okay…enough with this depressing mood stuff…now lets get to the fun stuff…your turn to ask me." He grinned.

_**Way to kill the mood Damon…**_

"Actually I didn't kill the mood…or in my opinion I don't think I did…now…ask me." She saw the twinkle again.

She sighed and thought.

_Dare for sure…what would he hate doing but wouldn't piss him off?_

She smiled to herself as she thought back to Damon's conversation with Stefan about him hunting animals.

Elena bit back laughter as she wrote down truth or dare.

She showed it to him with a big grin on her face.

_**Damon Salvatore…truth or dare?**_

"Hmm…Dare, sweet Elena." She heard the flirty tone he used and laughed internally, she'd let him think whatever he wanted to think.

_Perfect…_

She grinned to herself as she wrote down her dare for him.

_**Damon Salvatore…I dare you to go into the forest and fetch any animal…kill it, come back with it and await my next instructions. You have to follow them without protest too. No matter what I tell you to do with the animal.**_

His brow furrowed in confusion. "Why an animal…what do you want me to do with it? Give it Stefan as a present?" She heard him laugh and she pointed to his window.

Damon sighed, got up and walked over to the window. "Fine…"

She looked at him and he opened the window and disappeared through it.

After two minutes he returned. "Now what?" He sat down in his previous spot.

Elena saw he had a small dead fox in his arm and she shivered internally.

_At least he doesn't have any signs that he_ _killed it._

She erased and wrote her next set of instructions.

_**Now I want you to…bring out your fangs and feed from it.**_

"What! Elena…ewww" Elena heard Damon drawl out.

She raised an eyebrow expectantly. "C'mon Elena…really? That's cruel!" He sighed but he had a grin playing on his lips.

_**Do it Damon…I dared you.**_

He sighed when she showed him those words.

"Fine…" She heard him drawl out again.

She saw his eyes go black and his lips part. His fangs glistened and he bent down and pierced the fox's jugular.

She heard slurping and swallowing sounds and then he lifted his head, his face reverting back to normal and his fangs disappeared.

His mouth was pursed in disgust and he coughed. "God! I prefer…the other stuff even more so now…yuck!" Damon held up a finger and ran to the bathroom.

She heard him coughing and spitting. Then she heard water running and clinking of items.

He was back in the room and then in his previous spot in no time.

"Elena…that was a very dirty, cruel…mean thing you did." He glared playfully.

"Damn, I should of picked truth and then you could of asked what I thought of you, like how I think your totally hot and-" She raised her hand to stop him and he cut off the rest of the sentence and grinned.

He simply shrugged and then smirked. "My turn…Elena." she shuddered.

"Now Truth or Dare or Dare?" Elena's brows furrowed at the two dares.

_**Two only Damon…**_

"Dare or Dare?" He smirked and she rolled her eyes.

_**That's not fair Damon.**_

"Fine then…_Truth_ or Dare?" he grinned.

She went to say truth again, just thinking she was going to chose truth however truth was not the word that she wrote.

_**Dare!**_

"Good choice Elena." He winked at her and she stared at her answer.

She hastily wrote something and showed him.

_**Wait! I didn't meat to say-write that! I meant truth! **_Damon chuckled and shook his head.

"You still wrote Dare first, so you can't go changing it." He grinned wider.

"So, I _dare _you Elena Gilbert…to..." he paused for a minute and she glared at him wishing he'd just get on with it.

Finally he continued his tone flirty and husky. "_Kiss _me" He winked at her again and smirked.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Nice way to end the chapter right? ^^ **_

_**I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and thanks for reading and review, and for all the subscription and favorite alerts.**_

_**Until next chapter!**_


	6. Chapter 6: The Kiss and the Bickering

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, L.J. Smith does, I am just merely writing up a idea that popped into my head. All of The Vampire Diaries character's belong to her and not me. **_

_**Summary: What would happen if Elena lost her voice, would she be taken advantage of. How would Damon and Stefan react to this, How would everyone else react to this.**_

**Author's Comment: This is my first time writing a Vampire Diaries fanfiction Once again I apologize if anyone seems out of character. No Beta Reader yet either!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! The kiss was a little inspired by Subconscious by Samantha James. Other than that many various songs for the rest of the chapter. **

**

* * *

**Elena felt her eyes widen and her heart begin to race. Her stomach felt funny as if someone had put a million butterflies in there and they were all fluttering free somehow around her stomach.

She felt a strange sort of tingling sensation in her gut and even the simple task of breathing felt difficult. She could detect the feeling of excitement pierce through her and anticipation as well. She wanted to lean in however her mind was overruling her body's response to his dare.

She could still hear his husky voice full of velvet, flirting and many other things she wasn't even sure about that, lingered in his tone echo in her head.

_Kiss Me…_

She looked down at the whiteboard and began to erase the words she had written previous to his dare. She wished she could speak because…at this point she didn't know what to do.

Should she kiss him? Or should she not?

_For crow's sake Elena! It's just a kiss it's not like it's like he dared you to sleep with him._

_Do it for heaven's sake! _

She swallowed and felt a rush of warmth as she began to lean in to him.

She saw the edges of his lips upturn in a sort of genuine smile with a mixture of his usual smirk and she felt her heart tug at the sight of him smile like that while her breath caught in her throat a little.

He began leaning in with her slowly and they stopped moving when they were an inch apart; she felt her lips burn in anticipation and her heart race furiously.

_This is it Elena…C'mon go for the kill it's just one little kiss…it won't mean anything you can make it mean nothing to yourself after…if you want that…_

She felt his warm breath softly land on her lips and she could smell his cologne, his own musk that was hinted with unidentifiable scents. Just breathing in his scent didn't help her situation, she didn't want to seem too eager but she was thrilled at this entire thing.

At the same time she wished she wasn't. She didn't want to be like…

_Katherine…_

_I don't want to have gone from brother to brother…_

_Wait! This is just a dare stop over thinking this Elena…it's just one little dare…one kiss what could it do?_

_**It could do a lot.**_

_You like him…but…it could mean nothing to him…_

_Enough! C'mon Elena enough with the inner turmoil._

_Just kiss him, get on with it. _

_This is getting stupid. _

_Just do it!_

She softly drew in a deep breath and then released it and looked into his eyes.

She saw some sort of strange fire burn in his eyes as she gazed upon his eyes. She began to get lost in the depths of Damon's crystalline cerulean eyes.

She kissed him quickly and just as quickly pulled back a little and stared into his eyes again. Her lips ached for more and she saw the strange blue fire spark in his eyes again.

Elena hesitantly yet eagerly leaned in again and as soon as their lips touched. Sparks began to make themselves known.

She kissed him and he kissed back, it was like a dam full of overwhelming emotions and sensations.

Her heart swelled and she felt warmer than she had before.

She didn't know what had possessed her to lose control.

She could feel him respond as he pressed his lips harder, it was like a bomb and sparks flew everywhere from the explosion.

She was addicted to everything about him in that moment.

Elena began to slip her fingers through his midnight tresses; she was amazed by how silky and soft they were.

She felt him bring her closer to his body and she didn't protest she let herself lean in closer to his body.

She was reveling in the feel of his lips against her own and how they were moving in sync with each other.

What started out as a little dare to kiss him turned out to be something close to a make out session.

* * *

Damon, didn't actually believe she would kiss him but she did and he was somewhat caught off guard when she kissed him again.

He felt her twine her fingers in his hair and it set something off in him, the kissing wasn't helping either.

Damon couldn't get enough of her; her kisses were driving him crazy. He pulled her closer to his form, he wanted her closer.

He began to lean back and he felt Elena straddle him.

Damon placed his hand on the side of her face and deepened the kiss. He grinned to himself when he heard a soft noise of satisfaction.

He could feel the warmth that rushed up into her face and her soft lips.

Suddenly something in Damon shifted and he could feel his fangs protruding and he felt the urge to bite. He wanted to sink his fangs into Elena's skin. He pulled back and saw Elena's eyes flutter open and when she looked upon his vampiric features she didn't gasp nor did she run or anything like one of the two. She stayed calm and looked concerned.

**_Damon is everything okay…did I do something wrong?_**

Damon was silent as he read off of the whiteboard in her hand.

Elena reached for him but he shook his head.

"No…I don't know what happened. I wasn't even craving blood." He poked at the fang at the top of his teeth and felt it retract.

_**Maybe you're hungry and you just didn't notice it?**_

Elena suggested shrugging her shoulders to the response she had written.

"No…I don't think so" He trailed off and flashed a grinned at her.

"However, maybe you're right come to think of it…I mean I was kind of distracted what with our little hot make out session" he winked at her and saw Elena blush and laughed at her reaction to his words.

"So, what shall we do now dearest Elena?"

* * *

Elena felt her cheeks get warm at his words, he was right…they had been making out. Well sort of.

_I guess…_

_I wonder though, if it meant anything to him as much as it did to me…_

She was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Damon's voice break the silence and he had a sort of half lidded gaze fixed on her, his hair looked slightly disheveled as if someone's hands had been running through the strands.

_Her hands._

"So what shall we do now dearest Elena?" She heard him say.

She wrote something down and showed him her answer.

_**Not Truth or Dare that's for sure. **_

"Aw! Damn Elena…I could have made it more pleasurable for you especially after…our make out session." He flashed a wider grin at her.

Elena was about to write her answer to that remark but her stomach grumbled softly and with Damon's super hearing he heard it well enough. "Are you…hungry Elena?" He raised an eyebrow.

She nodded but quickly wrote something.

_**Yea I am…I'm going to go home and go eat. **_

"Aw! We didn't get to play our other games!" Damon mock pouted. Then his face fell into a grin.

She shook her head as she wrote her retort to that.

_**I already told you…after the first game…no more.**_

Damon lifted an eyebrow. "And I thought I said we'll see about that Elena." She just crossed her arms and shook her head curtly.

Damon sighed, stood up offering a hand to her. She took it and got up from the bed and

Damon grabbed her bag and handed it to her, when she went to take it his hand slide up to her wrist and he gazed into her eyes. She averted her gaze to the bag she was reaching for and took it. She turned and grabbed the whiteboard the she almost left behind.

When she turned toward the door's direction she saw Damon holding it open wide for her. She walked out of the room and down the stairs and Damon walked slowly behind her.

She heard the front door shut and knew it was Stefan returning for feeding.

As soon as she stepped down the last step she heard Damon voice his suggestion. "You know Elena, you could always stay for dinner" He stood beside her.

She stayed silent and then quickly wrote her response.

_**What do you mean…stay for dinner as in me being the meal course? If that's the case no way in hell Damon! Or are you cooking dinner? Because I doubt you guys have food that is edible to humans.**_

Damon looked thoughtful for a minute and then spoke up. "Are you offering?" He grinned when Elena crossed her arms and gave him a dirty look.

He cleared his throat. "Nah…I wouldn't make you a meal Elena…you're more special than just a meal."He offered out an arm for her to latch onto.

Elena hesitated in latching onto his arm but she took it after awhile. "Let me go have a look see what's in the fridge."

He took them down the hall and into the kitchen which she could say was very well furnished. Elena unlatched herself from Damon and leant on one of the counters as Damon walked over to the large fridge.

She saw Damon peak inside and then turned around slightly so he could see her as he spoke. "We don't have much unless you're willing to gorge yourself on some yummy blood. Just don't touch my AB positives" He winked at her.

Elena halfheartedly glared at him and crinkled her face in disgust. __

_**Ew! Damon…that's gross!**_

She wrote and heard Damon laugh and shut the refrigerator door.

"Aw Elena, I wouldn't do that to you plus my blood is more delicious" She saw him do that eye thing he did.

She rolled her eyes. "Well this means I have to go shopping since I am cooking." She shook her head.

_**No! Damon…I have food at home I'll go make something its fine. **_

"Elena I insist that I go out and get some food."

Elena sighed, giving in.

_**Fine…I'm coming then! **_

"Fine…Just give me a minute." He said and disappeared out the kitchen door.

Stefan entered the kitchen and had a look of surprise on his face. "Elena? You're still here?" She nodded.

"Oh, I hope Damon hasn't been being too troublesome in my absence." A small smile graced his lips. Stefan walked over to the tap and washed his hands and then proceeded to open a cupboard full of glasses. She saw him retrieve one, walk over to the sink and fill up the glass halfway. He drank some of the contents in the glass.

She saw his gaze directed on something she couldn't see. Suddenly Damon walked in with his jacket on and he walked to the fridge and snatched two blood bags and pierced on with a straw and drank the contents. He did the same with the other blood bag and licked his lips and grinned while he disposed of them. "Ahh…AB Positive…Greetings Brother." He said and then nodded to Stefan.

"Damon…" Stefan simply replied.

Stefan assessed Damon's jacket. "Where are you going Damon?"

Damon stood in place in front of the fridge and crossed his arms. "What does it matter to you, however I'll just tell you...dearest Elena and I are going to go buy some things to make dinner with since all we have in the fridge is blood and I don't think Elena would enjoy that as her meal. Even though I would." He smirked and Stefan frowned.

"Of course she wouldn't Damon not all of us would partake in a meal of human blood" Damon chuckled.

"Oh you have before Stefan or have you forgotten, but then again your on your disgusting animal blood diet again, I would never partake in that diet of yours Stefan." Elena saw Damon make a face of disgust.

Elena wanted to say something however right now she was stuck with writing so she voiced her thoughts through the whiteboard.

_**Damon I wouldn't talk you drank animal blood just awhile ago today. **_

Stefan smiled wider than he had before and crossed his arms as he raised an eyebrow at Damon. "Did he now…" Damon's face went blank.

_**Yes he did.**_

"How did you get him to do it Elena?" Stefan asked sounding amused.

_**I dared him…Damon sort of pushed me into it. We were playing Truth or Dare and I dared him. **_

"Aw! C'mon Elena must we mention that again, that was gross! I thought I was going to be sick." Damon looked as if he had tasted something bitter.

Stefan began laughing.

"Shut up! It was a dare not a choice!" Stefan didn't stop and Damon glared at Stefan.

"Damon you could have backed out of it! Yet you still did it." Stefan looked and sounded smug.

"So Damon, how did it taste…yummy right?" Damon rolled his eyes.

Elena saw Damon sneer and the words that came out of his mouth sounded sarcastic and complimented his facial expression. "Yes Stefan, it was definitely yummy so much that I spat it into the sink! I don't know how the hell you do it…it's so gross! Why do you torture yourself like that! Human blood is so much tastier and animal blood only weakens yourself."

Stefan's eyes narrowed as Damon continued. "No wonder why you're so god damn frigging weak!" Elena found herself getting annoyed by the bickering at the moment.

_How can I stop them from bickering right now?_

"At least I am not hurting innocent human beings! So what if I am not all mighty and powerful!" They continued to bicker and Elena got an idea to get their attention.

She rummaged through her purse for items however when she couldn't find something that she wanted to grab their attention with.

Her hands clenched the whiteboard in annoyance and her knuckles brushed the markers. A light bulb turned on in her head and she felt a mischievous smile grace her lips.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I hope I didn't disappoint with the kissing bit. I also hoped you enjoyed this chapter...Once again until next chapter! **_

_**P.S. Thank you everyone who reviewed...I found some of the reviews quite...amusing and funny. **_

_**Especially sneakykid's review. I'm glad everyone enjoyed last chapter despite my evilness ;p Thank you everyone for reading this chapter! Also thanks for everyone who subscribed and favourited me or the story! I appreciate it...really I do! ^^ **_

_**Now...I shall get onto the next chapter. Again...Until then!  
**_


	7. Chapter 7: Markers, Makeup and Sleep

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, L.J. Smith does, I am just merely writing up a idea that popped into my head. All of The Vampire Diaries character's belong to her and not me. **_

_**Summary: What would happen if Elena lost her voice, would she be taken advantage of. How would Damon and Stefan react to this, How would everyone else react to this.**_

**Author's Comment: For some reason the character's feel out of character in this chapter and if I am correct I apologize.**

**However, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**Elena hoped what she was about to do would get the Salvatore brothers attention because she couldn't stand the bickering right now.

Elena glanced up at the two who seemed to be in something that looked like a heated yelling or verbal fighting match. She rolled her eyes at this and slowly unhooked the markers from their holders she then preceded into uncapping each one and placing the caps onto the backing of the markers. She then quietly rummaged through her bag and looked for cosmetics of any kind.

Elena spotted a tube of lip gloss and grinned when she also spotted eyeliner and a bag full of makeup. She pulled out anything bright and searched for her phone and put it on the camera setting so that when she was ready to use it she would be able to fast.

She bit her lip slightly to keep silent laughter from erupting from her lips; it would come out breathy and sound as if she was gasping which she didn't want. She didn't want the brother's to direct their attention on her just yet.

Elena could feel her heart pounding in her chest and she thought of something calming to quiet her heart. Gradually it reverted back to its steady beats.

She allowed herself to take in a deep breath and release it quietly as she tiptoed to the eldest Salvatore whose back was to her. She grabbed the red marker and with a grin on her face began gently drawing on his arm that wasn't sheathed in his jacket, the tip of the marker just barely brushing his skin.

She glanced up at his face and grinned at her self when she noticed he hadn't noticed her.

She glanced up at Stefan who had walked over to Damon and had placed his face close to Damon as they were yelling at each other.

_Wait the hell is wrong with these two…how can they not notice I am here! _

She began to draw a blue star and then a green swirly line to connect it followed by a heart. She basically was drawing shapes on his arms and then another idea popped into her head. She began writing words and bit back laughter.

She surveyed her handiwork and her throat began to itch from being denied the chance of laughter begging to leave her throat.

She crouched down and slowly went around Stefan's form in fear of being caught before she was done. She did the same and he didn't notice just like Damon. She drew different designs such as a teddy bear and flowers.

She also added a somewhat detailed eye in green on his arm; Damon had one like it on his other arm she had drawn on in blue.

Elena began to write words on Stefan's other arm which hadn't been written on and as soon as she was done she pulled out the lip gloss and stood to the side of them right in front of the very tiny spot where a very small gap remained which was in between their faces.

She raised an eyebrow and a grin appeared on her face. Elena opened the lip gloss and made sure there was some of the product on the applicator. She began to lightly apply it to each Salvatore's face until finally she reached to their lips and as soon as it touched each of their lips they froze.

She began rifling through the small cosmetic bag and whipped out eyeliner. It was a black colour. She applied it onto Stefan first whose expression was one of shock and then Damon who wore a blank expression no emotion leaking through. She also quickly placed mascara onto both of their eyelashes.

Elena stood back and placed her used cosmetics into the small bag. She then quickly placed the markers back on the whiteboard in her bag and placed the small cosmetic bag into her purse while fishing out her phone.

Both of them appeared to be shocked and slightly confused. She quickly ran in the middle of them and smiled sweetly and took a picture, the flash on.

Then she stepped back and twirled around and took a close up picture of both of their arms quickly and then zoomed into their faces covered with makeup. She began to laugh her breathy silent laugh. Just as she started snapping pictures Damon began to recover.

He stalked over to Elena and began placing a hand in front of the flash of the camera a little too late.

She ran out of the kitchen and he ran after her.

"Elena! Stop it! Stop taking pictures!" As she twirled around she took more pictures and ran into the kitchen as she spotted Stefan staring at his arms.

Damon walked in with a pout and she laughed again the whole situation was funny, so funny she began to cry while laughing. Elena grabbed onto the counter's surface for support as she bent down a little. Her body shook with wave after wave of laughter.

As she calmed down a little she stood up straighter.

Damon began to survey the markings on his arm with strange expression his face.

"What the…what the hell is this!" He was mentioning the words on his arms.

Damon read his aloud. "Damon Salvatore is an ass…Damon secretly loves and cares for his brother Stefan, Damon drank animal blood today, and Damon is not funny, Damon secretly is interested in animal blood." Damon raised a single eyebrow and continued.

"Damon is too egotistic for his own good and once again is an ass! Damon is also an alcoholic vampire. Damon Salvatore is sort of a pervert sometimes. Damon has Damon humor." Damon's expression showed confusion at the last statement.

The last statement or practically all of them were lame but she still put it there because she recalled Stefan speaking about the type of sense of humor Stefan said the eldest possessed. She found the term fit Damon quiet well and it did suit the type of humor the elder Salvatore had.

Stefan looked amused and Damon shot him a glare. "Dear brother, read your arms I want to know what you've got there."

Stefan's brows furrowed in annoyance but he read off of his arms. Elena didn't write much because…there wasn't enough to write about since Stefan didn't have the qualities Damon had not that…that was a bad thing but she really couldn't think of anything really for Stefan.

"Stefan Salvatore loves his brother Damon dearly even though they bicker constantly, which one Elena Gilbert gets peeved at sometimes. Stefan broods too much for his own good. Stefan is funny when he mimics his brother, a drunk or drinking Stefan is a different interesting Stefan." Damon pouted at what she wrote on Stefan's arm because Stefan had less comments and he had more. They seemed to take the comments as a rank; the more you had the lower rank you got.

Stefan looked a little smug at how little comments he had written on his arms. Elena shook her head and fished out her whiteboard and pulled out a marker. She glanced up at them and Damon mock flinched at the sight of the marker in her hand and put up both of his hands.

She rolled her eyes and wrote and presented her words to both Salvatore brothers.

_**Are you guys done bickering like little old ladies now?**_

"Elena…we were not bickering like little old ladies." Damon had an amused smile playing on his lips.

_**You two so were don't even deny it!**_

Damon rolled his eyes and crossed his arms and caught sight of his decorated arms again and pouted at Elena. "Again another dirty, cruel and mean trick you played on not just me this time but also Stefan as well."

_**Not my fault if you two couldn't notice me doing all of that. **_

_**Your bickering was getting a little annoying so I decided to intervene. **_

Damon was silent for moment and playfulness was evident in his tone. "That was still a mean thing you did."

_**Just look at both of your faces. I really like the new look, however I think you'll give other people the wrong idea with all of those products on your face. **_

Elena saw Stefan gaze at Damon's face and heard him laugh a little and a smile played on his lips.

"What do you mean the products on my face? Stefan shut up! You're the one who has stuff on your face, nice eyeliner by the way…I bet Bambi will really love your new look." Damon glared at Stefan and Stefan glared back at him.

_Wait they hadn't noticed that I had been putting makeup on them? _

Elena stood in between them and turned to glare at both of them with her arms crossed again.

_**Don't you want me to apply eye shadow and blush on both of your faces?**_

_**You both have stuff on your face, go look in a mirror for yourself. **_

Stefan darted out of the room and Damon slowly walked out of the kitchen with Elena following.

As they reached the bathroom she saw Stefan peering at his made up reflection in the mirror and he looked shocked. Damon just laughed and peered at his own reflection.

"What the hell, I look ridiculous!" Damon quickly turned on the taps and splashed water on his face and rubbed at it until most of it was off. Elena sighed and fished out a bottle of makeup remover and makeup remover wipes. She placed some of the contents on to the wipe and instructed Stefan to sit down with hand gestures.

Elena began to clean the makeup of his face and it only took a couple of minutes until it was all but gone.

Stefan darted up and peered in the mirror and smiled satisfied with the lack of makeup on his face.

_**Sorry Stefan! I had to get your attention to stop you guys before it turned into a brawl. **_

Stefan shook his head with a small smile. "Its fine Elena, I understand…it was an interesting experience…it was worth it though to see Damon's face. Now I'm going to wash off the marker from my arms." She smiled and he left.

"Hey Missy don't forget about me!" Elena crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow and wrote him her response.

_**Damon I don't feel I owe you an apology plus I think you look fine the way you are. **_

"I wasn't talking about the apology however the lack of apology I have received is quite rude and I don't think so I look like a girl! But if you are mentioning my general appearance thanks for the compliment." He gave her a smirk while she simply rolled her eyes at his gesture.

_**Sit down Damon so I can take the makeup off of your face. **_

"Yes Ma'am!" he mock saluted.

Damon did as he was told and sat down but he sat upon the counter and he gazed at her. She began cleaning the makeup off of his face and she felt something stir in her as she gazed into his eyes.

She felt warm again and she swallowed as she felt her heart rate speed up a little. She assumed he had heard because of the smirk playing on those lips of his.

When his face was cleared of any trace of makeup she wrapped them into a paper towel she had in her cosmetic bag and put the paper towel into the bag again along with the removal products.

She turned around and saw him peering at the words on his arms. "You know Elena I beg to differ I am not an ass…or a pervert nor am I interested in animal blood or too egotistic…okay maybe a little but I am funny and what the hell is Damon humor, Stefan said I had it and I have no idea what that means."

_**Sometimes you can act like an ass and to others they probably view your comments as sort of perverted. You can be egotistic or too cocky and I admit…sometimes you are funny but…not always. **_

_**Damon humor is the sort of humor you have, its one of kind…filled with sarcasm and too many other things. Ask Stefan more about it he created the term, by the way you didn't comment on how you secretly care and love your brother. **_

Damon crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow and then donned his usual cocky and sarcastic expression. "Elena, Elena…I am not going to comment at the secretly loving my brother part."

Elena crossed her arms and raised a single brow at his last statement.

_You so care Damon. _

She sighed at that thought.

Suddenly she felt floor texture change and she looked down.

_When did they begin walking out of the bathroom?_

Damon's voice cut through her thoughts. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go wash all of these words off of my arms. I'll be down in a few."

She nodded and he disappeared. She silently walked downstairs and disposed of the paper towel filled with remover products.

She walked into the den, plopped onto the couch and stretched out her feet. She rubbed at her eyes and noticed how warm it was in the room. Elena glanced at the ever burning fire inside the fireplace. She felt warm and content despite her hunger which grew gradually.

Elena felt her eye lids grow heavy and she fought her desire to sleep despite how warm and sleepy she was feeling at the minute. Clumsily she unhooked the strap placed at her shoulder and removed her bag. She placed the bag onto the floor and shifted.

She glanced at the entrance of the room.

_He won't be back for a few minutes…_

Elena decided she would sneak in a few minutes of sleep. She closed her heavy eyes and sighed letting sleep overtake her.

* * *

_**Author's Note: I had to end this chapter the way I did, it's a little shorter than I wanted it to be however for next chapter it may work out. So until then! **_

_**I'm glad everyone liked the chapter previous to this one. I really was nervous about writing the kiss and it turning out sucky or too corny or...just a plain disappoint but I'm glad some of you enjoyed the chapter. **_

_**Also thank you for the reviews, they help so much and encourage me! Really they do...^^ **_

_**By the way thank you for everyone reading and and subscribing and favouriting! **_

_**Until next time! =P**_


	8. Chapter 8: The Warm Blanket

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, L.J. Smith does, I am just merely writing up a idea that popped into my head. All of The Vampire Diaries character's belong to her and not me. **_

_**Summary: What would happen if Elena lost her voice, would she be taken advantage of. How would Damon and Stefan react to this, How would everyone else react to this.**_

_**Author's Note: It's been awhile since I've updated this story of mine, sorry for the long wait! I've been busy and I sort of got distracted with writing little by little new chapters for my oneshot Bloodstream and the other oneshots I have on here. Also the the chapter I originally wrote was too cheesy and boring...well at least to me. I hope this one isn't I see my writing style has changed as well so it worked out well. I'll try to update this story as much as I can while balancing out everything else. Note that there will be more chapters, more than just a few...or so I plan. **_

_**My mind is more focused on my Elena vampire story though (which take in note I am working on the thirteenth chapter trying to make it as good as I can which may require time.) and the novel I'm writing. (It's a been a three year project so far.) If you want to have a read of the material I posted for samplers they can be found on fictionpress under the same pen name as on here. I'll be posting five chapters or so and then from there I will not add anything else except for potential prologues because I'm not satisfied with the two I've posted.**_

_**Anyways enough with my senseless babble on with the story, also note I shortened this chapter it was way too long for my liking. Just for this chapter I wanted it short and sweet but yet not a filler chapter.**_

_**So enjoy! ^^**_

_**

* * *

**_

Through the sleepy recesses of her mind she felt her body enveloped in a soothing warm blanket. Elena detected the source of the warmth emitting from something behind her, she didn't care at the moment what was providing this warmth.

She lazily twisted around and snuggled into the source of the warmth.

A intoxicating aroma laced with musk drifting to her nose. Her hand slid up and she felt solidness and warmth seeping into her fingers. Her body gratefully accepted the warmth, she felt more soothed than she had previous to her just awakening.

She felt herself being pulled closer into the solid form of this warmth. Warmth absorbed into her side where she felt something solid as well rest there only to gently wind around her waist.

In that moment she felt safe and secure. She couldn't remember presently anything that had made her feel _this_ safe, this secure, this soothed except for possibly sleep; mind you in sleep she had nightmares as well.

A sigh was elicited from lips as she felt something like warm fingers stroking and playing with her tresses; it also brushed gently across the planes of her face. Warmth burned pleasantly as the sensation of her lips being traced by the solidness registered in her mind.

Elena pinpointed more of the warmth seeping out into the air, hastily she decided to snuggle closer and absorb more of the delicious heat.

The source of the warmth shifted and brought her closer, the hold around her waist tightening slightly, the gesture only raised the temperature she was feeling.

Something seemed to nestle gently atop her head, hot breath cascading down gently touching her face, more so it landed onto her lashes which only stirred them before they settled.

A soft rumbling sound reached her ears and she found the simple yet strange sound soothed her further; it was something akin to a cat's gentle purr. The gentle rumbling sound was laced with something that sounded similar to contentment.

The gentle sound ceased and in it's place the soothing sensation of stroking returned in it's place. The urge to wrap her arms around the present solid embodiment of warmth struck her core.

Impulsively Elena did just that and her own warmth pooled into her stomach, only to stream out to the innards of her.

* * *

He had caught her scent, only to follow it into the den.

Fire crackled softly in the furnace and the flame's luminescence created a dim light, creating light shadows which were thrown across the walls.

Gentle breathing reached his ears as he took in the delicious warmth tainting the air. Lazily he followed the gentle, deep breaths to the couch. At first he saw nothing, until he walked around the couch he saw the sleeping figure sprawled out neatly against it's length.

He took in the sight of Elena.

Her hair falling in her closed eyes and her lashes brushing the surface of her creamy skin; they made soft gray shadows underneath the darkened lashes.

Elena's lips gently pressed together, breaths leaving them softly.

Slowly he neared her slumbering form, bending down as his hand reach to her face. His fingers gently outstretched and twisted to brush the strands of her chocolate brown tresses out of her closed lids. On a impulse his fingers trailed down the side of her face and onto her neck.

Damon's lips upturned as he felt a new desire enter him. His lips burned, syncing with his desire.

He leant down until his lips hovered over her very own lips.

Damon jolted back as Elena stirred, sighing with himself he settled for another idea of his.

Slowly Damon shifted her so that she was closer to the back of the couch, allowing more room for him to lay beside her. He leant down noticing there was a slight gap between them which was fine at the moment.

He saw her lashes flutter and he stilled his breathing awaiting her to awaken.

Damon's hand snaked to place the limb just above her pelvis; they ended up winding around to her back.

As he listened in he took in the sound of the soft thrum of her heart beating, it sped up slightly at the moment of awakening.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement at what Elena did next, as she brought herself closer to his form, he felt a jolt of happiness and surprise fill him.

He began to stroke her hair and play with a few of the brown tendrils, this only seemed to illicit a soft happy sigh form her lips, the sound sent a surge of contentment into him.

He dragged his fingertips gently against the side of her face so that they were barely touching her skin as he trailed down to her neck. Damon stopped there as he felt her bring herself against his form, she snuggled against his chest.

Slowly and gently he placed his cheek atop her head, the scent her hair carried wafted to his nose. Damon breathed in deeply with the smile playing on his lips, it was a sweet almost floral aroma.

His lips upturned further in response to her gesture. He slid down his hand and curled his flung out arm across her waist. Elena copied his gesture and he was taken back once again, he embraced the gesture nevertheless.

Instantly he noticed the strange gentle vibrating sensation occurring in his chest that poured through his throat. However he ignored the sensation.

Instead he heard another sigh pass her lips, it sounded happy and he grinned to himself, before the grin itself melted into a smile; He assumed she had sighed because of their closeness.

A feeling pooled from his middle and it flooded his senses in that moment, aside from the happiness he felt something strong, something possibly akin to possibly _love_. He hadn't ever felt like this _ever_, not with anyone. This feeling invading him was strong and something he hadn't ever felt when he was human.

As she moved closer and grounded herself against him, he focused on the girl in his arms.

* * *

Elena felt herself rouse from her sleepy state, her lashes fluttering against the skin underneath the darkened cluster. Her eyes remained shut, her lips parted gently.

The inside of her head tingled as she took note of the warmth wrapping around her relaxed form, it was like a warm blanket covered every inch of her like some sort of sheath.

As she took in lazy breaths the musky laced cologne aroma hit her, at the moment she couldn't recall from what this smell belonged to though she had to admit it smelt familiar.

Elena's body shifted and a soft material rubbed against her cheek. The aroma hit her full force again, it emitted strongest from the material that had brushed against her cheek.

Slowly with grogginess she opened her eyes to see black material in front of her again. A sense of déjà vu crossed her again.

As a hold around her waist tightened she took in note that an arm was indeed coiled around her, not only that but hers was also coiled around what she assumed was the lower back of this solid thing - near the waist.

The ear pressed against the chest received a strange sound, a low, gentle rumbling sound something similar to a cat's purr. The sound soothed her as she detected it was laced with contentment.

Softly she pushed away gently and looked up to see Damon's sleeping face. The expression playing on his face was the same one she had seen him carry the day she lost her voice. Again she pushed away but as she realized not just one limb wrapped around her but two, tightened as they brought her closer to his sleeping form.

Soft rumblings reached her ears again which made the edges of her lips softly upturn.

_Is, he purring? _

Elena gazed up at Damon's peaceful expression, something she had rarely saw without being tainted quickly by his devilishness.

She shifted her entangled legs away from his legs which had tangled hers together with his own. Getting up slowly she felt his arms slip down to her body, only to rest haphazardly on her waist.

With a sigh she tried to wriggle out of his grasp, her trials were unsuccessful. Elena placed a single hand onto his chest, which made electrifying warmth seep into the skin contacting his sheathed chest. In turn the warmth made her shiver in delight.

As soon as she began pushing herself away and she had placed her other hand on one of the hands resting at her hip, she felt his hand slide up and curl around her wrist only to bringer her closer.

Tilting her head she met twin pools of crystalline, cerulean gems. Merriness and

contentment and other emotions she wasn't sure of danced in the depths.

"Good Afternoon." Damon's voice was soft as he spoke lowly.

Instantly as her world shifted Elena found she was straddling Damon, who had a mix of a smug, amused smile and a cocky smirk playing on his lips. His eyes gleamed with delight and playfulness.

The minute she rolled her eyes and placed her hands on his chest in an attempt to launch herself off of his warm body; she found herself flipped over, she was laying flat on her back while he was leaning down.

Try as she might to stop him from leaning towards her, he did not. Finally when he stopped his lips were hovering inches above hers.

Her gaze swung up to meet his burning with that strange icy fire. A flush of warmth caused her to avert her eyes and focus on something else that didn't entice weak in the knees feeling. Her gaze settled upon his extremely dampened hair that was currently curling at the ends.

Without her really meaning to and before she could stop herself, her fingers slipped through his midnight tresses. Warm fingers caught her wrist, halting her ministrations; slowly they descended and then changed their course to upwards. She felt Damon's lips brush over the back of her hand and she couldn't hold back the heated blush begging to release to the surface of the flesh that was her cheeks.

This was the side of him he rarely displayed in front of others.

_Except you. _

Usually he would have broken the sweet moment with a sarcastic comment or just kill the mood in some way or another.

Elena was jerked out of her thoughts as she felt something slide up from her hips to her shoulder and back down to the hand that was lying by her side. Warm fingers wound around her own, interlocking her fingers with his.

She must've spaced out because she suddenly felt warm breath descend upon her neck. Soft flesh brushed against the base of her neck with gentle sweetness. Her body flushed with pleasant warmth.

Elena's eyes fluttered closed as peaceful, gentle and appreciative breaths emitted from her.

She liked this side of Damon, the one he compressed and kept locked away with a metaphorical heavy dungeon like door and heavy brass key. He only seemed to release this side when they had the opportunity to be alone, in peace. Right now she didn't see the use in fighting back for a few minutes, a few seconds even she would accept these gestures.

Elena would even at the moment accept any taunting in how she must be 'intoxicated' by his very presence pass his lips.

Which were the same lips that were interacting with her warmed flesh, which the warmth of the area was intensifed as time passed.

She was experiencing ecstasy, peaceful bliss.

She felt a warm sensation trail the area where his lips had been.

The heat that had pooled in her cheeks intensified and her heart rate picked up.

The world underneath her seemed to shift and Elena's eyes snapped open to meet the cool cerulean orbs gazing open her with a mystical inner icy fire.

Her breath caught as she got lost in the depths as was the ritual it seemed. The sweet reverie shattered as slowly his cocky smirk graced his lips. He winked at her which gave her the undeniable urge to roll her eyes. "Well hello, Elena."

This is when she decided it was time she wouldn't show him she would submit to his charms so easily like other women he easily picked up. Her brows furrowed as she narrowed her eyes, sending him a glare adding to the mixture a defiant placement of her lips.

As she took in her position, which consisted of her straddling his form which was occupying the spot she had been, a brief shiver of delight passed through her body. Elena of course didn't show what was going on internally, she wouldn't. With abruptness she crossed her arms and averted her gaze as her head tilted away in time with these movements.

She heard a laugh leave his lips of pure amusement. "Aw...did someone wake up on the wrong side of the couch?" He snickered lamely at his switch of the word bed; which was probably one of his favorite areas or items - with the couch.

She sighed quietly in annoyance and attempted to remove herself from him immediately.

Elena's body lifted a fraction of inch only to fall back down. Her gaze fixed on the hand that was locking her hip in place she felt another break their interlocking fingers and grasp her other hip. She could only at the moment give her the only weapon in her mind that was in her arsenal; which was a dirty glare with further narrowed eyes.

Elena quickly leaned down and pressed her hands firmly against his chest, ignoring the warmth pooling into her flesh and pushed with her knees, hands, arms and upper body. Her attempt was unsuccessful; Damon's hands were locking her in place.

The world shifted under her again and Elena found herself on her back while Damon gently straddled her.

_I really wish I hadn't lost my voice. _

She began to struggle against his form which kept her in place and was leaning closer to her. His lips met with the flesh of her neck and slowly he brushed them up, only to bring them back down.

An idea entered her mind as she felt his grip grow more intense. A smile graced her lips with hints of playfulness as she spotted her target.

Slowly so as to not give away her plan she lowered her lips gently to the flesh that was Damon's neck. Momentarily she was startled when she felt something trail down her exposed neck.

This only made her want to go through her plan quicker.

Without hesitation she bit down on the deceivingly soft flesh.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Again I hope it wasn't too corny, cheesy or whatever! -crosses fingers- **_

_**I hope you enjoyed reading, thanks for your reviews for chapter seven and subscriptions and favorites. **_

_**Until Chapter Nine.  
**_


	9. Chapter 9: That Night

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, L.J. Smith does, I am just merely writing up a idea that popped into my head. All of The Vampire Diaries character's belong to her and not me. **_

_**Summary: What would happen if Elena lost her voice, would she be taken advantage of. How would Damon and Stefan react to this, How would everyone else react to this.**_

_**Author's Note: I know I haven't updated in AWHILE but here's the thing...I've had writer's block and mainly for one of my other stories and the thing is writer's block can affect the ability to write and whatnot on any other writing project (Which is extremely irritating and I cure the very existence of this WRITERS BLOCK...) It all stemmed from my indecisiveness in picking which route I'd like to take. (In my story A Demon Inside.) Now...also I've been trying to make myself to stick to a schedule to update in these stories in order: A Demon Inside, The Return & Bittersweet Recollections and Voiceless... and thereafter any other project (My Novel is not included in this schedule) THIS pattern may become broken if I HAVE to write another chapter for a story I am not scheduled to work on. **_

_**Now...I'd like to announce this as well. I had forgotten this but I had 96 or 97 percent of this chapter finished and forgot...so I had remembered just today and finished this chapter sweetly and shortly. **_

_**Random Blurb: Tomorrow shall be amazing, another episode of The Vampire Diaries (I pray to garner some inspiration to get me free from these shackles which are known as writer's block) Also AMAZING episode last week, I want to know what that little line about Elena having to be protected because she's the doppel ganger...a manipulative ploy perhaps? (POSSIBLE SPOILER ALERT FOR PEOPLE NOT READING THE BOOKS: I have a feeling Katherine is running from Klaus no? Maybe I'm wrong but it's a possibility he'll be implemented into the story...he's a sinister creature himself. I think the man was Klaus...the man who kidnapped Elena...or if not he's just some random 'dude' who has mysterious intentions. -cough!-) **_

_**Anyways Enjoy the chapter. **_

_**Side note: Cruel Black Dove is amazing, the featured in episode 7 with their cover originally by the Psychedelic Fur with the song Love My Way. Also YAY for Tears for Fears appearance, yet another cover done by a great group called Digital Daggers. Also cannot wait for tomorrow's new episode among other things along with my birthday! I love the month of November especially the fourth ('tis the day of my birth.) and other dates thereafter. Hail Scorpios and all the other Star Signs! ^^  
**_

* * *

Warm water cascaded onto her the feel and the absorption of warmth caused herself to catapult into a feeling of bliss and serenity.

When she was satisfied Elena exited the shower and slipped into purple and black stripped flannel shorts and black off the shoulder night black lace camisole with purple dots covering the expanse.

Elena took her time brushing her hair, revelling in the lazy movements as her mind drifted off at what had happened at the boarding house.

* * *

_She was lucky she didn't extract any blood from him or consumed any. _

_Her teeth pierced through the skin, this gesture caused him to jump up with a look of surprise that is until his smirk slid into place. "You know if you wanted to bite me or drink my blood you could have asked…but you know that move of yours was __**kinky.**__" Elena rolled her eyes and wrote down her response._

_**I was trying to get you off of me; you had me pinned down Damon. **_

_**What did you think I was going to do?**_

"_Let me continue…Duh…I mean I could tell you were having __**so **__much fun. I could even smell it. I mean c'mon you couldn't have let me continue and then we could've seen what happened from there." His cocky smirk grew and he winked and sent her the flash of that special eye thing he did._

_Sighing she erased the words off the whiteboard and replaced the old phrase with a new one._

**Whatever Damon…**

_He only chuckled at her simple answer._

_Truthfully Elena wanted them to go further but she stopped herself because she didn't want to feed his ego and…something just stopped her…she couldn't explain it. _

_Elena sat straight on the couch and then ended up resting her back lazily against the back of the couch as she gazed at Damon who got up and produced his leather jacket. _

_Slowly he sheathed himself in it and he sent her a questionable grin. Her brows raised and she made a move to get up but Damon gestured her to relax and stay put. _

_With a confused expression set in her features she cocked her head and retrieved her whiteboard conveying what she could not vocally._

_**I thought we were going out? **_

"_We are just give me a sec I gotta get something, give me a minute miss 'I'm on a Mission.'"He smiled at her and disappeared for a second. _

_A few minutes passed with her filling the time by staring into the still blazing fire. _

_In a snap he reappeared and held out a hand in a gentlemanly gesture. _

_With a sigh she hurriedly stuffed her portable sized white board into her bag resting at the base of the couch and she got up and took her hand. _

_~..~  
_

_She frowned confused and surprised when Damon parked his car in a nice, convenient and easily accessible spot among the rows and rows of cars that filled the parking spot_

_It seemed like Damon had changed his mind on the dinner arrangements, for some reason and Elena didn't ask. _

_Night had begun to fall, the bright neon lights of the decently large sized restaurant before her glared __**Open**__ and various other promotional phrases. Damon smirked at her as he offered her his arm and she hesitantly took it, swallowing as she did. _

_Her heart increased in its pace from its regular count. _

_The cool air swam around her and descended upon the exposed segments of which was her flesh. Instinctively she snuggled further into her clothes._

_With her arm woven with Damon's she strode into the restaurant. _

_He untangled their woven limbs and strode up to the front where a woman manning the seating arrangements was stationed. In the dim lighting a black light shined down on her softly, blurring her pale features slightly. _

_She was tiny, slender with platinum blonde hair that was clipped up into a bun, her blunt bangs reaching her pale eyebrows, her moss green eyes lit up as soon as she caught sight of Damon. A coy smile enveloping her features and forming on her pale pink frosted lips. She raised a pale eyebrow seductively as she knew Damon had unleashed his charm on the poor girl. The girl nipped at her bottom lip gingerly and played with her leather cord necklace filled with black and ivory beads. _

_Damon she knew was probably sending the girl into a huge daze, she could tell by the twinkling in her eyes and the vibrant pink blush forming on her cheeks. _

_They continued to converse for a few minutes and Damon turned around to lock on Elena's eyes as he gestured her to join him. Raising an eyebrow Elena walked over there, the blonde's face scrunched up and her brows furrowed as her face relaxed. Thereafter her lips formed into a sulky pout. Elena could practically see the beginnings of a sneer and the green jealousy tinting her skin and burning in her eyes. _

_Harshly she swayed her hips trying to assert herself as she led them to their table. She passed Damon gingerly his order and harshly gave Elena hers. Elena frowned as the woman sauntered away. _

_**What…**_

_Elena's train of thought faltered as another voluptuous woman practically shone to try and get Damon's attention. She flashed her pearly whites too big and shook at her long curly red mane with too much exaggeration and she winked at him with that sickly sweet coy smile planted on her face._

_Her voice even came out fake sounding as she tried to be flirty, sultry…seductive. _

_She took advantage of the woman's obliviousness of Elena's presence and rolled her eyes and annoyance. Her eyes flicked to Damon who smirked up at the woman; he was reaping in his benefits as usual. _

_After a few minutes of flirting Elena decided to write down her order. Gratefully enough the two finished their flirting and the woman actually got around to the task at hand and obviously took Damon's order first. She did so as she twirled a curly tendril of her red orange mane and her pale green eyes glimmered with desire. _

_When it came time for Elena, she gestured to Damon to order for her thereafter she mouthed a thank you after the waitress left reluctantly and Damon offered a simple__** 'You're welcome.' **_

_**So nice going with the flirting Damon…the two women almost fainted. **_

_He smirked as his eyes scanned her words. "Well __**thank**__ you, I'm a natural so I'm not surprised…I mean look at me, I am totally __**hot.**__"_

_Elena sighed and wrote back. _

_**Cocky as ever of course…Do you really do that to every woman or anything with a skirt? **_

_Damon looked thoughtful before he smirked at her. "You know it sweetheart; The skirt bit is very questionable…but practically every woman yes."_

_**Probably with an underlying desire or motive…**_

"_Hey I can't deny that…for some parts of that…but these two beauties could make a good snack for later." He flashed her a grin. _

_**Gross Damon! **_

_**I thought you were supposed to be a 'straight edge' vampire only on blood bags.**_

_**Is there anyone you won't feed from…? **_

_**Is there any human you don't see as a human 'happy meal'?**_

_He looked thoughtful again as the woman rushed in and placed their orders before them. The red head looked flabbergasted when Damon kept his gaze on Elena with a thoughtful expression. She excused herself mumbling something incoherently as she left the two.  
_

_An unconscious smile formed on her face and he broke out into one of his devilish grins as he answered with amusement colouring his tone another emotion set at the end. "No…not everyone. There are only the exclusive people with that special pass…only some I don't think of in that way…" He drifted off as he stuffed a few fries in his mouth and swigged back a beer he ordered, his expression was neutral._

_Elena's heart raced slightly and as she swallowed and uttered her question really wanting to know more. "Like who?" _

_Damon repeated his previous ministration before he answered. He smirked cockily and all flirty with his usual matching cocky tone filled with highlights of huskiness. "__**You **__in particular." He winked at her with that cocky smirk of his as he snatched a few of her own fries and nachos on the side. Elena glared at him while simultaneously swallowing with her heart rate increasing from it's already slightly furious heart rate._

_She gave him the look that read '__**Stop eating my fries, eat your own.'**_

_He flashed an ear to grin, while an expression of knowing filled his features._

_**Darn…I swear he knows…I hope he can't read minds. **_

_**That would be so inconvenient right now.**_

~..~_**  
**_

_As Damon pulled into her driveway Elena wrote her appreciation._

_**Thank you Damon, really you didn't have to take me out and buy me dinner. **_

_He waved it off and uttered a '__**No problem**__' _

_Her hand reached to open the door handle but Damon's snapped out and got to it before her. He leaned over slightly and his warm breath descended upon her neck._

_Elena turned away and was met with burning crystalline cerulean eyes, they were smouldering with a wicked seductive fire._

_His lips parted and the mere gesture caused her body to flush with desire as her body froze into position. Her breath caught in her already constricting throat and her heart raced furiously with each attempt at breathing. A slightly chilled hand slid up her neck as he neared slowly enough for Elena to pull away but she found she couldn't even move. _

_Then like fireworks his lips enveloped her own and she couldn't help but widen her eyes. _

_Her body flushed fully and her heart amped up in its heart rate pace and every inch of her skin had become super sensitive. Where his flesh met her own the simple contact…the simple interception waked a pleasurable burning sensation that sent white hot prickles…white hot stabs of desire right into the heart of her core._

_Every time she parted briefly for air, short, ragged, breathy gasp emitted from her body. _

_That brief moment of fifteen seconds had felt like many a minute. Her brain rebooted and as a blush crept onto her cheeks she pried her lips from his reluctantly and hustled out of the car attempting to reach the porch before he caught up with her. _

_Clumsily she fished for her key in her purse and unlocked the door. _

_Elena hastily hopped inside and quickly peered at the car window. _

_She swore she saw a mix of a devilish grin and a cocky smirk playing on his lips and she knew with that smirk a impish twinkle also glittered in his eyes. _

_Without hesitation she slammed the door shut, locked it and slid down with her back against the door as she ran her finger over her tingling, burning lips._

_Soon after she found herself adorning a grin of her own as her mind drifted. _

_**He knows…I swear he does…**_

_**I bet he does and I'm just making myself look like dumb by thinking otherwise.**_

_**Question is...do his feelings match mine?**_

* * *

Elena smiled to herself briefly at the memory of a few days ago. She hadn't seen Damon again…she wasn't sure whether she should classify it under a bad sign or not.

Sighing she plucked a soft blue and black afghan off of the chair stationed in the room and plucked her cell phone, whiteboard and a book as well.

Elena wrapped the afghan around her as she slipped her socked feet into knitted lilac coloured slippers and she headed down and into the kitchen.

Lazily she boiled some water and hung around until the click sounded which thereafter she made herself a cup of Orange Pekoe tea along with a large bag of extra buttery popcorn.

She went into the living room, flicked on the lamps and turned the T.V. on.

Plopping down on the couch she set down the overflowing bowl of popcorn and her navy blue marble looking mug and all other items threatening to fall to the ground, so that she could flick the channels.

Seeing that nothing good would be on for a couple of minutes she kept the channel tuned into a movie from the Twilight series…which happened to be one of the movies in the series Caroline had gotten her to see five times…

Sighing she sipped from her mug and waited it out by doodling aimlessly, not paying attention as she did so and when 9:00 came rolling around she flicked through the channels so fast. After awhile she came across a Halloween favourite.

_Beetle Juice_

She had watched it with Jeremy when she was younger as well so it was like a classic to her.

Every few minutes she would take consume some of the contents in her mug and then shovel popcorn into her mouth. When she got halfway through the pile of popcorn and she finished her tea, she got up and decided to take a break.

Elena extracted another glass after cleaning her mug and half empty bottle of Cranberry gingerale which was a developing favourite beverage and rare to find after Christmas.

Pouring some into a glass she sipped at it contentedly while wrapping the afghan snugly around her warm body as she trekked to the living room.

With her eyes not totally focused into her surroundings she consumed the contents of her glass before she passed through the doorframe.

Cool wind tinged the air and landed on her neck before dissipating and snuggled into her afghan further if even possible as she shivered in the process.

Rubbing only a single arm with her free hand as she downed more of her drink, she glanced up into vibrant cerulean depths dancing with merriment.

Her heart practically restarted at his surprise appearance and like always, he greeted her with his trademark greeting gesture. He was languidly lying against the couch, his booted feet dangling off the edge and his elbow resting on the couch's surface as it cupped the side of his face.

His lips upturned into a smirk full of cockiness, amusement and flirty undertones while he did that special eye thing of his and sent a flirty wink at her; his flirty smirk only grew.

* * *

**_Author's Note: I hope it was a good chapter and not...BAD -cringe- _**

**_Thanks for all who have been reviewing, favouriting, subscribing especially READING!_**

**_Until the next chapter!  
_**


End file.
